Home in Middle Earth
by Yanlica
Summary: Navalle's life has been revealed and now she has made the choice to live it, but now she has, what will happen next? Chap 20 FINALLY up please R
1. The Finding of the Book

Chapter 1 The finding of the book  
  
I turned on the television and slumped into the sofa, just glad to be back. " I'm home" I say, " Finally I'm home. I sat there flipping through the channels and just relaxing. I stopped on a channel and there was a movie commercial  
  
Of all the movie commercials it could have been, it was the one commercial I was hoping never to see again. It was the Lord of the Rings commercial; you know the one with Frodo, Sam, and the rest of the characters. You see I just spent at least a year in Middle Earth. Now your probably thinking that I should be taking some sort of medicine, but yeah I have been to Middle Earth. Are you going to listen to my story? All right then, here is how it goes.  
  
I've had a bad day, first of all, my car doesn't start, had to walk to school because of that. My first period teacher tells me that I have failed her class for the six weeks, and that I will have to retake her class next semester. Last but not least I had to explain the reason why I failed that class to my parents.  
  
After getting the "lecture", I took a bus to the city library, in hopes of checking out my personal favorite book series, The Lord of The Rings, parts one through three. When I got there, I headed up the stairs and into the library. The city library was built in a Greek style on the outside, (you know with the pillars, stone, and a lot of steps on the stairs) but the inside was rather nice.  
  
The roof had the same painting as the one in the Sistine Chapel, the bookshelves were arranged in neat orderly rows, and there was some Greek style, but instead of stone there was wood. The floors were made out of black marble and white tile that were cut in spiral motion that started from the middle of the building and branched into five spirals ending about ten feet from the walls which were then laid down with a light yellow tile to give it an interesting look.  
  
I headed over to the bookshelf "R-V" and started to search for the series. I slowly walked down the aisle, looking up and down in hopes of finding the books. The bookshelf came to end and continued to the "W-Z" section, and that made me realize that the books were not there. I then walked over to librarian's desk and found that she was not there. I looked around for the librarian, but she was nowhere in sight, then I felt someone tap on my shoulder.  
  
I spun and to see who tapped on my shoulder and found that it was a young woman. She was at least twenty; she wore an emerald green dress that had satin sleeves, on her dress was a badge that read "trainee". Her hair was a wavy blonde, she had a lovely yet kind face, but the strangest thing about her was her eyes, that as I looked at them, they seemed to pierce my very mind and read my thoughts.  
  
"Hello there" she said, "my name is Gabriele, I'm the new librarian. Are you looking for something?"  
  
"Yes I am" I replied, "I'm looking for the Lord of The Rings series, are they in?"  
  
"If you're looking for the old versions of that series," she said. "They have all been checked out, but we have a new version that just came in. Would you like to check it out?" I nodded my with great anticipation and said, "I would most certainly like to check it out!" She just smiled and motioned for me to follow her to the check out desk.  
  
When she reached her desk, she automatically bent down and opened a box that was sitting on the floor, then she put her arm in and pulled out a book. She then stood up straight and handed me the book. I looked at the cover and it read: The Lord of The Rings the complete trilogy. On the cover was a scene from the movie; it was one of the Ring wraiths on his horse at night in the midst of a forest.  
  
" Do you like it?" Gabrielle asked  
  
" Yes I do," I replied, " can I check this out?"  
  
She nodded and sat down at her desk, I gave her the book and she then stamped the book and handed it back. I waved goodbye to Gabrielle and headed out the door. Clutching the book I head for the nearest bus stop for a ride home. The bus soon arrived and I got on and waited till the stop Overland Pass came up, I pulled the stop requested cord and got off.  
  
It was a bit of a walk to my house but when I arrived I took a good look at my house. My house was the typical suburban home, it was a red bricked house with two door garage, one huge front lawn covered in Kentucky Blue Grass (my dad is obsessed with yard work), and there were rose bushes lining our driveway. The front door was intricately designed that had hummingbirds carved into the wood, and our doorbell was carved into a rose.  
  
I opened the door and walked in to smell an aroma of cooking bread coming from the kitchen. "Looks like mom is cooking tonight" I thought, " hmm, by the smell of it, it's going to be Brisket sandwiches with baked beans and potatoes." Another "Texan" dinner, you see my mother grew in Texas, so she is used to eating barbecue.  
  
My father on the other hand was brought up in Colorado, where barbecue doesn't exist. Both my mother and my father tend to argue over what's for dinner. He prefers venison and other "game" for dinner. My mother would rather have baby back ribs. In fact I remember him always telling me as a kid about all the hunting trips he went on, including the ones he took me on. My dad keeps an odd assortment of rifles and shotguns in my reading room, which he keeps under lock and key.  
  
"Naval is that you?" my mother called from the kitchen " if so make sure you straighten up your room it's a bit of a mess." The usual, everyday thing that mothers do, clean your room, feed the cat, etc, etc. I'm used to my mother saying that exact same line everyday when I get home. My mother knows that dad doesn't get home for another fifteen minutes at the least.  
  
I walked upstairs, looking at the endless amount of pictures hanging on the wall. Only one catches my attention today, it was a snapshot from about two years ago when I had entered our cat in a local cat show. Our cat got best in show, in the long hair division. Bile died three weeks ago due to a tumor growing on his heart.  
  
I walked into my room, and then suddenly remembering to tidy my room I decided to get it over with. After tidying my room my mother called me down for dinner. I headed downstairs and slipped into my usual seat in the kitchen and took a look around.  
  
Our kitchen was no biggie; we had table that was able to seat four, my mother, my father, lastly my brother who just went off to college and me. Our dinner was a quiet one, with out Carl around it just isn't the same. He was always the on who could start a conversation. After dinner, I helped mom clean up the table and wash the dishes, then I went upstairs and into my room grabbed my book bag, a package of Tootsie Rolls, and the book and headed for the attic, A.KA. Reading Room. 


	2. Whispers and Confusion

Chapter 2. Whispers and confusion  
  
I reached the attic door grabbed the pull string and gave it a good yank. I waited for a moment for the ladder to come tumbling down. After it landed with a thud I climbed right up.  
  
The attic was nothing big at all; one side had all my dad's guns and things on one side, and a furnished setting on the other. I walk over and slump into my sofa, open my backpack pull out the bag of tootsie rolls, my portable CD player and LOTR book.  
  
I propped the book on my lap while listening to Enya and munching on a tootsie roll and turned to the page with the prophecy on it.  
  
Three ring for the Elven kings under the sky,  
  
Seven for the Dwarf Lords in their halls of stone,  
  
Nine for the Mortal Men doomed to die,  
  
One for the Dark Lord on his Dark throne  
  
In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie.  
  
One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them.  
  
One ring bring them all and in the darkness bind them.  
  
I looked up startled, turned off my CD player, and looked around. I could have sworn I heard some say the prophecy with me, though I didn't notice it until I came to the word "bind". It seemed to be a woman's voice, but who's I don't know. " I must be hearing things" I thought, "Yeah I'm just hearing things." I then continued to read the book.  
  
I heard no more voices until I came to the part where Gandalf pulled Sam into Frodo's home. This time it seemed to be Gandalf's voice cause it was saying his lines. This time I knew that I wasn't hearing things, now that the voice continued and switched to what had to be Sam's voice.  
  
My heart began to race and adrenaline flowed through my veins, I didn't dare to move. I stopped reading the book, as I did the voices stopped. I continued to read and the voices started up once again. I stood and said "Hello? Is anybody there?"  
  
Now those voices went from whispers to a regular volume, like they were right next to me. "FRODO!" I jumped back in surprise, landed in my sofa, which went slamming, to the floor.  
  
I got slowly wincing, and I took a quick look around, but everything was a bit hazy. I blinked and rubbed my eyes but still everything was hazy, and it was getting worse. I looked myself, none of me was hazy at all, and so what was happening?  
  
I stood in terror, as the rooms seem to be melting into blackness. It was as though a crazy painter just took several can of paints and threw on a canvas. Then, all of a sudden my vision dimmed and darkened, my knees hit the ground with a dull thud, my head was swarmed with confusion and dizziness as sank to the ground, I remembered nothing more. 


	3. The Strange Girl

Chapter 3 The Strange Girl  
  
The girl was unconscious; she just appeared out of nowhere lying on my floor. Sam had jumped back in surprise and Gandalf at first seemed suspicious of the girl. She was human of maybe sixteen summers with light brown hair, soft slightly pale skin, a thin but strong body, and the her clothes were of a strange sort. Normally a woman would be wearing a dress, but not this one, she was wearing blue clothe around her legs that was fastened with a gold colored button and a thing that looked like teeth. The other piece of her clothing had what appeared to be a flag on it. This "flag" had thirteen stripes that were red and white, and one section on the top left of this flag was blue with fair amount of white stars in this section of blue.  
  
"Well" said Sam, " I believe we should put her to rest in a bed rather than let her stay there on the floor, should we Mister Frodo?"  
  
"Your right Sam" I replied, " Lets take her to the guest room."  
  
Gandalf quickly stepped forward, bent and easily lifted the girl and then headed for the guest room. Sam and I anxiously followed behind him.  
  
" Frodo" whispered Sam " Who is that girl?"  
  
"I'm not sure," I said, " maybe Gandalf might know" Gandalf remained quiet; he seemed not to even acknowledge what we were saying. He suddenly stopped, adjusted his hold on the girl and he then reached out and opened the door to the left of him, the door swung open and Gandalf went inside. When I poked my head into the doorway, he had already put the girl into the bed, tucked into the cream white sheets.  
  
"Samwise," he said, " I do not know this girl, nor have I ever seen her before." Gandalf stood over her, watching her, and studying her. He then took a seat by the bedside and motioned for us to leave the room.  
  
"I will you the moment she wakes," he said.  
  
Sam and me left the room and headed down the wooden hallway back to my living room. I walked over to the fireplace; which had a fire going. A soft thump was heard, I turned to Sam on the floor with head in his hands. I too slumped to the floor and started the same notion that Sam was doing. We were in for a long wait I just knew it.  
  
It was half pas midnight when Gandalf finally called for us from the guest room. Sam and I went running down the hall and into the room. The girl was tossing and turning and muttering, " What's happening?" I opened my mouth to say something but Gandalf held his hand up and said, "She is waking up."  
  
"Maybe now, we will get some answers," said Sam.  
  
"Hush Samwise, " said Gandalf, " I will not question her just yet, I will allow her to rest before I question her." The girl moans, and tossed and turned some more, then she opened her eyes. She took one quick look around, terror swelled up in her face, and she let out a shriek and stood straight up. 


	4. Wizard and Hobbits

Chapter 4 Wizards and Hobbits  
  
I couldn't stop screaming, there was just no way I could be here looking at Gandalf, Frodo, and Sam. "Am I dreaming?" I then realized that screaming was not going to get me anywhere, so I stopped.  
  
I looked at the two hobbits, which had their hands at their ears I then looked at Gandalf. The wizard seemed unaffected by my screaming, all he did was look at me with kind eyes.  
  
"Now," he said, " young lady, if you do not mind me asking so, who are you, and where do you come from?" I just gaped at him, not answering his question. I took a good look around and saw that I was in a small room with wooden walls, with a table to my left and a mirror, and the bed I was laying in was a bit too small for me.  
  
The two hobbits lowered their hands from their ears and took a cautious step toward me, Sam and Frodo looked exactly like the ones in the movie, even Gandalf as well. Only question I wanted answered was how I ended up here, cause it can't possibly be dream it was too real. Just how was it possible for them to exist? I mean Middle Earth and the One Ring thing were just made up? Right? I must have gone crazy or something, maybe I'm in a loony bin right now thinking I'm here talking to Gandalf, Frodo, and Sam. " God, that sounds so ridiculous," I thought, " me, In the center for deranged people?"  
  
A small cough brought me out of my thought, and as I looked up I saw Frodo and Sam were now standing next to the wizard. Gandalf was a tall old aged man with gray slightly messy hair and beard; he wore a gray robe of some kind. In his hand was a staff made of what appeared to be oak. Gandalf then shifted his feet still waiting for me to answer, and I might as well answer his question.  
  
" My name is Navalle, and I'm from-uh." Now how was going to explain that I live in the United States? It's probably best to tell them about it, instead of being tangled up in a web of lies. " Well you may not believe me but I'm from the United States of America which is not in Middle Earth." The wizard looked rather amused and surprised by my answer, Sam and Frodo were just plain confused.  
  
" What is this United States?" asked Sam, " Where is it as well?" This was only making it harder for me, why did they have to ask so many questions that are almost impossible to explain to them? In frustration I put my head in my hands and let out sigh.  
  
" I believe it is best to let her rest for now, said Gandalf, " we will be leaving in three hours time, no more than that" I looked up at him puzzled by what he said. " leaving in three hours time? What does he mean by that?" Then it hit me, Frodo and Sam were to head for Bree. It was happening exactly they it was supposed to happen in the book. The wizard motioned the hobbits to leave the room, before leaving the room he turned his towards me and smiled.  
  
I laid down and begun to think about what just happened. " How is it possible that I could be here in Middle Earth, the Shire to be precise. For crying out loud these people were made up by J.R.R Tolkein, they are only characters in three part series." Thinking about was of no use so I decided to listen for any conversation but I heard none.  
  
After awhile of laying down listening for any conversation, my eyes became heavy and were hard to keep open, I only closed them for only a moment but that was all it took to fall asleep. 


	5. Brandybucks and Tooks

****

Chapter 5 Brandybucks and Tooks

No sooner had I closed my eyes that Sam was shaking me awake. Moaning I opened my eyes and only to find Sam leaning over me. I gently reached up and pushed Sam out of my way so I could stand up. Sam took a few more steps back to allow me to stand and stretch.

" Well Lady Avalle are you ready to head off?" I stared at him blankly, still not believing that this was happening. I was hoping that when I woke up I would find myself in the attic lying in my sofa, but unfortunately that did not happen. " There is no point trying to figure it out now," I thought, " something happened, but what I don't know but I want it answered."

It's probably best that I don't show that I know each of their names and what they are about to do. " What is your name?" I asked. He quickly blushed and muttered "Sam". As if on cue, a rush of pattering feet was heard from the hallway and in came Frodo.

" Sam," he said, " Gandalf says we must leave now!" he turned towards me and said " Gandalf has told me to ask you if you would like to join us Lady Avalle." I merely nodded while muttering, "yes" at the same time. Frodo clapped his hands together and rushed off into the hallway. Sam then motioned for me to follow him so I did.

As we walked into the hallway I took in everything that was there. The hallway was lined with wooden planks, and occasionally dipped giving it a flying buttress look, and it also had hand-painted pictures hanging on the walls, the floor had green rugs every five feet or so, and the ceiling was rounded to give it appearance that I was walking in a tunnel. The hall more or less stayed the same except for a few doors that showed up. 

Sam disappeared around a corner, and when I followed him around the corner, we came to a small but cozy living room. A cheery fire was going and next to it sat Gandalf deep in thought. Frodo was only a short distance away from Gandalf, but he took little heed that Sam and I had entered the room. Sam quickly walked over to Frodo and whispered something in his ear; Frodo then looked up and stared straight at me.

Frodo stood up walked over to Gandalf and said, " She's awake Gandalf." The wizard nodded, he said something to Frodo that I couldn't comprehend. I looked at Sam and both him and me exchanged glances of confusion. Once again I began to think to myself; "Exactly what is going on? I wonder what Frodo and the wizard are saying to one another. I know that most of their conversation is about me, why else would they be talking in secret?"

From out of nowhere a huge clap ringed through the air, causing all of us to jump in surprise. Sam went running into the hall, Frodo stayed where but with a look of terror on his face. Gandalf on the other hand was completely alert, with his staff in hand he went to into the hallway opened what had to be the front door and went outside.

What seemed like an eternity Gandalf came back, but he did not back empty handed. Along with Gandalf were two hobbits that he had by their shirt collars. It was clear that the wizard was certainly ticked off by the two hobbits, for he threw them to the floor.

" Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took I should have known" said the wizard " now pray tell are you doing with this contraption?" As he said that last bit he held up…OH GOD… my father's gun! How in the world did it end up here with me!?!?

" Uh Meriadoc, Peregrin," I asked, " Was there anything else other than that?" both of the hobbits nodded their heads. " There was a pack," replied Pippin while standing up and brushing himself off, " and there was a small clear bag that made crinkling sounds when you touched it. Oh yes, and there are many more of those metal things as well." That was all I wanted to know and I went rushing outside.

When I opened the front door I saw that Merry and Pippin were right. Right at the edge of the gate were a pile of guns, my backpack and a bag of tootsie rolls. The others were soon at the doorway looking at me with puzzled looks on their faces.

" Lady Navalle do you know what these things are?" asked Sam. I merely nodded my head barely paying attention to what Sam had just said, " Those metal things are weapons of immense power called guns," I replied, " that pack is mine and so is the clear bag. You two messed with the guns didn't you?" I turned to look at them; both were blushing and nodding. I quickly got angry at them and started shouting at them " Do you realize that if you pointed at either one of your heads, that the head it was pointed at would no longer be on that someone's neck!?"

Someone from behind me gently grabbed my shoulder; I whirled around to see who it was. It was Frodo. " Please do not be angry at them," he said, " how would they have known that those guns were dangerous?" Frodo was right; I was making a fool of myself. I smiled at him and said, " Your right it was pointless at getting mad at them, for they did not know what a gun is except for what I have said about them."

" Now," said Gandalf, " you must be off you three, the Nazgul are headed this way. Remember Frodo the name Baggins is not to be used outside the Shire, go by the name Underhill. Make for Bree, meet me at the Prancing Pony." "Where are you going?" asked Sam. " I am seeking council from one far wiser than I" replied Gandalf. With that Gandalf walked to the road, turned left and from out of nowhere a horse appeared. Gandalf got on the horse and with one nick in the horses side he was off.

As the hobbits and I stood there watching Gandalf ride away, I wondered why he wanted me to go along with Sam and Frodo. "Well now that we're involved we might as well go with you," exclaimed Pippin, " besides one as intelligent as myself will be needed." Merry just rolled his eyes at that comment and gave Pippin a good nudge in the ribs. " We best be off," said Frodo, " all of you heard what Gandalf said." I nodded at this, and went to the gate of Bag End to get my supplies.


	6. Make Way for Tom

(A surprise appearance is made by someone in this chapter, hope you remember who he is. Oh and this chapter is LONG! Please remember that Navalle belongs to me and all the other characters do not belong to me.)

****

Chapter 6 Make way for Tom

I took a look at what things had come along with me. In the pile were a bag of tootsie rolls, my backpack that had two notebooks, Advil, two pencils, a pen, and my sweatshirt in it. There were three handguns, two rifles, and a double barrel shotgun. " These will come in handy" I thought, " given the case that I can't use a sword." While scrounging through the pile of guns I found plenty of ammo, magazines, and a large wooden box.

The box was locked tight; I was curious s to know what was in it. I picked up the shotgun and began to pound at the lock. After a few minutes of banging the lock, the lock finally gave way. I carefully opened the box and examined it contents. Inside was an assault rifle with at least fifteen magazines to go with it. There was a fanny pack as well (a fanny pack is a type of gun belt which can hold magazines and small items), in the fanny pack was some 9mm bullets which could be loaded in the handguns.

I started looking for some shells, without them the shotgun was useless, unless I wanted to use it as a club. I opened the shotgun to see if there were any shells inside, there were but there were only two shells. "The shotgun will have to be used only in a severe emergency." Now a problem was presented before me, how was I going to carry all these things?

" Meriadoc, Peregrin, do you mind carrying these things for me?" I asked. Both nodded sheepishly. I handed Pippin the shotgun, and some 9mm magazines, while Merry got the rifles. " Um miss? Said Pippin, " please call me pippin, and him Merry." I nodded at this and continued packing. I stuffed the magazines in my backpack; I buckled the fanny pack around my waist, stuck the handguns in the holsters, picked up the assault riffle and presented myself to the hobbits.

"Are we all ready?" I asked. All of the hobbits just nodded while gawking at me. I couldn't help but smile, it was clear that none have ever seen a woman quite like me. It looked like I was going to have to get them moving, so I did one simple action; I started walking down the road and motioned for them to follow me.

We continued all through the evening and night, we only stopped for five-minute breaks. When dawn finally broke we were on the outskirts of an immense forest. The trees did not look very inviting. It was as though a shadow had the forest in its clutches. Even as uninviting as the forest looked we went straight into the forest.

We took a path that led into the very heart of the place. The path was small and almost hidden under the debris of the forest floor. None of us spoke nor made any noise of the ort except the patter of their feet. Morning was beginning to die and afternoon crept towards us, by noon we came to a clearing with a hill in the middle of it. We climbed the hill and took a look around.

All I saw was trees and more trees they seemed endless. Sam slumped to the ground in dismay. Merry and Pippin had blank looks on their faces. Frodo was fidgeting with something in his pocket. I caught a glimpse of gold…The Ring!!… I had completely forgotten about it! Frodo looked up at me and realized that I was staring at him; I mouthed, "What's wrong?" He said nothing and continued to fidget with the ring.

We stayed on the hill to eat lunch and enjoy the warmth of the sun. After lunch was over with we continued on while the trees seemed to bend theirs boughs to hit us. When evening was coming round we came to a grotto.

A clear and distinct path down the grotto and into the valley below showed itself to us, so we took it. It was slow work down the side of the grotto; it was well after midnight when we got down to the valley. It was pitch black when reached the bottom; I had suggested we make camp for tonight, so we did.

I laid my head down to rest, but after tossing and turning for what had to be at least and hour, I gave up on trying to sleep and decided to stand guard. I got up walked a ways from the others and looked out into the darkness. I stayed up for the remainder of the night and just when the sun peeked over the horizon I heard someone singing.

"I ma bringing flowers for da Maiden of the River!

I ser am Tom Bombadil!" This was all I caught of the song before Tom came skipping over the hill. He caught sight of me and he came running. It did not take him very long for him arrive to where I standing. He bowed low and said, " My, what is a lovely young lady like yourself doing here?" At these words, the hobbits sprang up swords drawn and pointed straight at Tom. 

Tom merely smiled at the sight of the swords. " Those won't hurt me haflings," he said, " for I am Tom Bombadil!" I remembered Tom from the book and knowing that he wouldn't hurt us, I motioned to the hobbits to lower and sheath their swords.

" Sir, I said, " we are headed for Bree, could you point out the way for us?" " Yes me lady," he said, " you must north for three miles then head for eight miles, you'll see a road follow it and you'll come to Bree. Yet you all look very tired, maybe its best you stay a day with the maiden and me for a day. I looked to Frodo for answer for this, but surprisingly all the four of the hobbits were looking to me for the answer.

" Just for one day sir." I said. " Then follow me then!" he replied, and with that he went running back to where he first appeared. The hobbits and warily followed Tom who was just barely in sight. 

The sun was high in the sky when we reached Tom's home. It was a large wooden mansion type of a home that was nearly engulfed by trees. Tom came running back to the hobbits and I and had us follow him into his house. When we got inside we all took a breath at the inside. Wooden pillars lined the walls of the first we came to, and in the middle of the room was pool of water clearer than any water I've ever seen. The pool was filled with lily pads with their flowers in full bloom. In the pool was a woman with hair as blue as water, skin like a water lily, eyes that shined like diamonds, and she wore a gown that blended in with the water when it touched it, but what was out of the water was the same hue as her hair. She smiled at us got out the water and greeted us.

"Tom told me ahead of time that we had guests and I welcome you to our home. My name is Goldberry or known as the Maiden of the River." She curtsied and walked to off into another room. " Please make yourselves at home" said Tom; " We will have lunch very soon. Oh yes, let me show you to your rooms. We followed Tom up a flight of stairs, and he sowed to each of our rooms.

I waited in my room to be called down for lunch. Tom had asked me told put on a dress for the occasion, for he had said it would please the Maiden. So I had checked what dresses there were in wardrobe, there were only two. There was a green one with leaf etchings, it had low neckline no sleeves and it hugged my waist and flowed from the hips. The other was white with silk lacing around the neckline, the sleeves were also silk, this one hugged my hips as well, but it did flow like the other one. The green looked well on me, in my personal opinion, white does not match brown hair. After putting on the dress, Goldberry came into my room and announced that lunch was ready.

When I arrived downstairs the in which the hobbits and I first entered now had table covered in a variety of foods. The hobbits turned to look and me, but instead of looking they were staring with their mouths open. Well I guess I must have looked nice for even Tom Gawked. Goldberry showed me to my chair and Pippin kindly pulled it out to allow me to sit. 

The food ranged from rolls to fried venison, there was even brisket. It all smelled delicious; the hobbits just dove into the food, all except Frodo who remembered his manners. I took few bits of food here and there, knowing that in this time and place women were to show great amounts of manners and politeness.

" Now," said Tom, " if you don't mind, why are you traveling to Bree?" I nodded to Frodo to tell Tom the reason why for I was still pretending that I didn't much of what was going on. Frodo sighed and started his side of the story.

As I listened, I was quickly updated on what happened from the time of Bilbo's party to when I suddenly appeared on his floor, and he ended it up to where he first heard tom's voice. " He has left out the ring," I thought, " is he under the influence of the ring or not?" Tom seemed pleased by the story and dismissed us to our rooms.

Lunch had lasted longer than I had it had. It was beginning to get dark outside. I was tired, and wanted to get some rest, and started to undress and redress into something more comfortable. As soon I dressed into my usual clothes, Frodo appeared in the doorway looking uncomfortable.

He said nothing but it was clear enough that he wanted to tell me something but what I didn't know. " Come in Frodo" I said. He slowly came in and stood in front of me. "May I ask you something?" he said. I nodded my head, curious of what he was going ask me. " What do you know about this?" at that he held out his and in his hand was the ring. I looked at it knowing it contained power but as looked at it, I had the urge not to take it for myself but to get it away from me. " Please Frodo" I said recoiling in disgust by the presence of the ring, " please get that thing away from me." He closed his and put the ring in his pocket. " Lady Navalle what do you know about it?" I had to answer, he was not going to leave until I did so I answered his question, " I know all about it Frodo. Sauron himself forged it, it contains his greed, his cruelty, and his will to dominate. Frodo please believe me in this, I do not want it for myself even when you showed it to me I did not want it, I just wanted it away from me." Frodo nodded his slowly and out the door, but before leaving completely he turned his head at me and smiled.


	7. Barrow-Wights

Chapter 7 Barrow Wights  
  
I lay in bed thinking about what Navalle had said. " How does she know about the ring?" I thought, " Does she know more than she shows? If that is the case, then what does she know that she doesn't want us to know?" It was no use trying to figure it out right now and it was late, I put my head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.  
  
It felt like only a moment had passed before Sam was calling for me to wake up and get ready to head off. I stood up, stretched and yawned, after that was attended to I got dressed. While slipping my shirt I heard some soft footsteps coming from behind me. I whirled around to see who it was; it was Navalle.  
  
She stood there and appeared to be have been crying. " What is the matter? I asked, but I got no reply. She slumped onto the bed, put her head in her hands, and began to cry some more. I walked over her in hopes of comforting her, but it was no use. "Frodo," she said, " I know you suspect me of knowing more that I show, but I wish I could tell you what I know, but if I do so things might never happen as they are supposed to." After saying this, she looked at me with tears running down her face. With that she got up from the bed and left the room.  
  
I now knew she had things she wanted to tell but couldn't for some reason. "I wonder what she means by that if she told what she knew that things would not happen they way they were suppose to." " Frodo!" called Sam, " we must get going, and Tom says that the best way to get to Bree is to go through the Barrow-Downs."  
  
I finished getting dressed, packed my stuff and headed down the stairs where Sam greeted me. Merry, Pippin were nowhere in sight but Navalle was there leaning against one of the many wooden Pillars.  
  
_____________________________  
  
How could I tell them? I knew that going to the Barrow-Downs, we were heading straight for trouble in which we might not survive. If I told them what was to come, I might be changing history itself. If I changed the course of this history, what damage might I cause? I knew I should not have gone to Frodo for comfort, but I can't just keep all these emotions locked up.  
  
In rush of loud footsteps, Merry and Pippin came down the stairs with their gear slung over their shoulders. " Ready." Said Merry panting, while Pippin put his hand against the wall to catch his breath. Following the two Hobbits was Goldberry and Tom.  
  
"Well," said Tom, " its seems to me that you are all ready. Might I warn you that going through the Barrow-Downs will not be an easy place to pass let alone are they safe. If you do run into trouble there, just cry out "I'm in need of assistance from Tom Bombadil" and I'll come running to your aid." After Tom's warning, Goldberry walked up to each of us and whispered words of hope in our ears. Goldberry told me not to despair for light will soon shine upon me. What she told the others I don't know.  
  
We left Tom's home with the thought of the Barrow-Downs leering in our minds. Taking the path that Tom had instructed us to take we headed for the Barrow-Downs. None of us spoke till late afternoon, but the words spoken came from Pippin, which were "Barrow-Downs, Barrow-Wights". It was clear that the Hobbits knew about the Barrow-Wights and how dangerous they are. If I remembered correctly, the Barrow-Wights were kings of old that were well…zombies, only they didn't do the raise their arms at you and groan for blood thing. Barrow-Wights enchanted their victims to sleep, then take their victims to their mounds, where they put jewelry and things on their victims and then they perform a ritual, after the ritual, they eat their victims.  
  
On we walked with relentless persistence, we did not stop for anything besides lunch and a rest break. The moon had been high in the sky when we stopped to make camp. It was Pippin's turn to stand guard but unfortunately he was none to good at staying awake, so I took his place.  
  
I remembered that before the sun went down into the horizon that there was a "ridge" of hills ahead that had to be the Barrow-Downs. "When morning comes," I thought, " I'll wake the Hobbits and we'll be off as soon as possible."  
  
After about an hour or so, I went over to where Sam was sleeping and woke him and told him it was his turn to stand guard and also told him to wake me the moment the sky began to lighten. With that, I went and positioned myself by Merry and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
In no time I had someone whispering in my ear telling to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes only to see Frodo was the one who woke me up. " Get up Navalle" he said, " something is terrible has happened. Sam, Merry, and Pippin are missing."  
  
This caused me to rush to my feet in a panicked motion; I looked around and found that Frodo was right. Where the other Hobbits once laid there was nothing but what appeared to have been a struggle and there was nothing but marks on the grounds indicating that Merry, Pippin, and Sam were dragged of somewhere.  
  
Dawn was approaching and I had a good feeling of who did this. "Frodo," I said, "did The Barrow-Wights grab them?" He only nodded his with a look of pure terror on his face. This was not good; if we don't find them before dawn we'll never see them again.  
  
Then a thought struck me; didn't Tom say that if we were in need of his help that we should call for him? I better call him, so I inhaled a large amount of air and shouted, "I'm in need of assistance from Tom Bombadil!" No sooner did I finish my sentence that I heard old Tom came running and singing from out of nowhere.  
  
I whirled around to see Tom come running up to us, he stopped a ways and cried, "Ho! What is this? Where is the other three?" Frodo stepped and explained how the BW's showed from out of nowhere, grabbed their companions and left dragging them behind them.  
  
"Oh blast those Barrow's!" shouted Tom, " don't you worry though?" he said in a lower tone of voice. " I'll get your Friends you just wait here." With that he rushed towards the barely visible hills n the distance.  
  
Frodo just stood there in dismay muttering "Merry, Pippin, oh Sam…" I knew that he would practically die if anything happened to them, he considered them his closest and that was clear enough. It was now my turn to comfort so I did. I walked over to him and my hand on his shoulder; he reached up and put his hand on top of mine. " Don't worry Frodo," I said, " they'll be alright, and I just know that they will be." " Thank you" was all he said, before he sat down and began to breathe deeply.  
  
I did not know if Tom would bring them back safely, but I hoped to all high heaven that he would. It was nerve-racking just waiting there; I had get my mind off the thoughts of Merry and the others. Only thing that often worked was reciting a song so that was what I did.  
  
1 Don't lose your way  
  
With each passing day  
  
You've come so far  
  
Don't throw it away  
  
Live believing  
  
Dreams are for weaving  
  
Wonders are waiting to start  
  
Live your story  
  
Faith, Hope, and Glory  
  
As I looked at Frodo, I suddenly stopped and started to blush. The look in his face was what caused me to blush, he was humming along with me while having a look of contentment on his face. "That's a lovely song" he said, " You also have a beautiful voice, much like the elves." With this comment I only blushed some more. I begun to hear someone repeating the song that I had just sung, I recognized that voice; it was Tom Bombadil.  
  
He came skipping through the forest and he was carrying Merry and Pippin under his arms and Sam was slung over his shoulder. Frodo jumped up from the ground and ran to where Tom was. " Are they ok? He cried. " They are fine." Replied Tom, "tired but fine. It is best you stay here for now while they rest. Those Barrows won't be bothering you again."  
  
Tom bowed low, told us that Merry will explain what happened when he arrived at the Barrow's mound, and that he has got to return to Goldberry. He left us singing the part of the song I had sung while crying out his "touchups" on the song.  
  
-The bit of the song Navalle sung is by Diana Ross. Song name: If We Hold On Together.  
  
-Merry will indeed give you his version of the story soon. He also tells what happened with the Barrows so wait patiently for the next chapter! 


	8. Bree and Rangers

Chapter 8 Bree and Rangers  
  
I never welcomed the sun more that I did then. When waking I found Navalle was tending to Merry and me, while Frodo watched Sam. Merry was still out cold, so was Sam. "What happened?" I asked Navalle, but she only smiled and said everything was going to be fine.  
  
Slowly getting up into a sitting position and wincing at the same time, it finally occurred to me as to what happened. The Barrow-Wight's had captured Merry, Sam and I last night and had taken us to their mounds.  
  
They were horrible to look at and had eyes like a cat's that shined at night when light was shone at the right angle. The Barrows were walking skeletons yet they still had skin but was pulled so tight over their bones, that it appeared that they had none. One of them had some tufts of mangled hair, and two others had gnarled teeth so black that it was disgusting to look at.  
  
They came just after the sun went down, Navalle, Frodo, and Sam were asleep but Merry and I were not. Merry and me were discussing about planning to "liven" up the mood a bit, when all of a sudden two pairs came out of nowhere and put themselves around Pippin and me mouths, we tried to free ourselves but it was of no use. The Barrows grabbed us then grabbed Sam who immediately woke up and tried cry out but it came out as nothing but a mumble.  
  
After they grabbed us three they then dragged us away with us kicking and flailing. They dragged us through bushes, shrubs and the like. With all this biting at our skin, I surprised that it didn't cut us open, but it scratch us to all's end. While being dragged against our will, the one who was dragging me began to mutter something that was incomprehensible, after he/she said these words I felt the world begin to darken and dim, my eyes drooped, closed shut, and everything went black.  
  
What happened during that time I do not know, but whoever got us out of that mess, I will forever be grateful for it. Rubbing my head, I got unsteadily to my feet and look around our campsite.  
  
It was a mess, our packs were torn open and the contents were scattered about, Sam's cooking gear was in the worst state of condition, many of his pots were dinged and one pan was dented beyond repair. Though Navalle was going about picking up the camp, I could very well see that this mess would take awhile to clean up.  
  
I heard a soft moan come from Merry, but he did not wake but tossed and turned around a bit before settling back into his original state of sleep. Sam on the other hand woke up slowly and reluctantly. Sam took a look around, and that's when he spotted his cooking gear. With a cry, he leaped to his feet and went running about the place grabbing his pots and pans while moaning at the sight of them.  
  
"Pippin!" I heard Frodo call, " wake Merry up!" With that, I gave my cousin a good swift kick in the back. With a start, Merry leapt to his feet and glared at me angrily. "Now what did you do that for?" he said. "To wake you up." I replied. This did not make him any less angry, but in my opinion, it made his anger worse. Merry, went off to where Navalle was and started up a conversation with her.  
  
Over the last couple of days, it seemed to me that Merry was growing fond of Navalle. She was good to have around, even if she didn't talk much, but when she did talk, she showed us an attitude and personality that I've never seen in a woman, or hobbitess. I actually liked her personality; it was a refreshing change from the females I'm used to back in the shire. In a way, Navalle looked a lot like an elf or so Merry and Sam had told me that night at Tom's home, yet in another way, she was did not look like an elf maiden. It was confusing, she was beautiful, there was no doubt there, but there was something about her that just can't be described. Also she seemed to know more about what has been going, but whatever she knew, she was not going to tell us anytime soon.  
  
"Ok," shouted Frodo, "we need to move out now. Bree is only a day's walk away." We gathered out things, packed them, and headed out for Bree once again.  
  
  
  
After the attack of the Barrow's, the hobbits and me moved out, always heading in the direction of Bree. As the sun smiled down upon us, I now "saw" the forest in its true state. Walking amongst them, the colors of autumn present themselves in array of red, orange, brown, and yellow, which beautifully melted with the ancient trunks of the trees. I wondered exactly how old this forest could be, most certainly older than the forests back home, this forest had to have been around before the Last Alliance and the time of Sauron ever came around.  
  
While walking for a couple of hours, we came to the Barrow-Downs. I looked back at Merry, Pippin, and Sam; all three apparently have taken great interest in their feet. I wasn't about to bring up this subject, for it the event taken place only last night. Glancing at Frodo, I saw that he was thinking the same thing; I stopped suddenly when I saw else in his eyes.  
  
There was confusion in his eyes, why, I didn't know. "Frodo?" I asked, "What is bothering you?" I got no reply, but now I had let the others know that something was wrong. Sam was the first to ask Frodo the same question, followed closely by Merry and Pippin. " I find it odd," said Frodo, who now had all of listening closely, " why did the Barrows only grab you three, but not Navalle and me?" Come to think of it, why didn't they? I mean if they knew we were there, why not take all of us instead of just three? While pondering this odd assessment, Merry gave us our answer. " There were only three of them. Yet, it is strange why they would come so far from the Downs just to grab us."  
  
Suddenly realizing that we were wasting time talking I told that we had to get a move on or we'd never get to Bree. We once again went on our way, we said and did nothing when we started through the Downs. Strange as it was with the events of last night, I do seem recall that in the book, the Wight's never leave the Downs. Maybe, that was not entirely true, or maybe my presence in Middle Earth has changed the course of events. This thought hung over me, try as I might, I couldn't shake the thought.  
  
We walked on for hours, with only one stop for lunch. The sky was beginning to be covered with menacing black clouds that threatened to dump a numerous amount of rain upon us. When evening started to dance across the sky, Bree was now in sight.  
  
Bree consisted of mostly farming places and things like that, from what I remembered, it was one the only places where hobbits could be seen outside of the Shire. Our spirits lightened at the sight of the small town, Merry and Piipin suggested running the rest of the way but it was overruled when I said we were still at least a mile from Bree.  
  
Before reaching the town, the clouds decided to pour all they had on top of us. This got us running to the town.  
  
When we arrived, we found to our surprise, a large wooden surrounding the town but there was one door. I went up to the door and knocked. "All right, I'm coming!" said a voice from inside. A small window appeared in the door, in it was the face of a middle-aged man.  
  
"Where are you from, and state your business here." He said. I was about to answer him when Frodo spoke up. " Where from the Shire, and our business is our own. We seek shelter at the Prancing Pony." "Alright, alright," replied the man, " I meant no harm, it just you can't be too careful nowadays." With that, the man opened the door and let us through.  
  
We zigzagged our through the endless amounts of cart that towered over the hobbits but I was barely taller than the carts. Men shouted at us to move it and get out of the way, but we were having a hard time doing so. After walking through the mud-covered streets, we came to a building. A sign was swinging from it and it read "Prancing Pony". This was the place where were supposed to meet Gandalf, but I know for a fact he won't be there.  
  
  
  
Navalle opened the door to the inn and went inside, we quickly followed behind her. A smell of beer, vomit, sweat, and smoke hit my nose at full force, which made dizzy and nauseated.  
  
There was a counter as we entered and behind it was short, brown-haired man. Navalle walked straight up to up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh," he said turning around, " are you seeking accommodations here?" Navalle nodded, the man then saw she was not alone. "Ah! Hobbits! We have some nice cozy hobbit sized rooms for ye, and what about you young lady? " We only need one room sir," she said, " and thank you for asking." The man was puzzled and amused at the same time by her statement, but said no more about it.  
  
The man pointed us to a room where there were men drinking, singing, and enjoying themselves by a roaring fire. We found a table and sat down while my cousins went off to get something to drink. Sam, Navalle, and me nothing to one another until Merry and Pippin got back.  
  
Both looked worried and dismayed, but neither said anything. Navalle was the first to say what's wrong? " Gandalf is not here," whispered Pippin, I asked the inn keeper if he was but he said that he hadn't seen the wizard for six months. My mood darkened, I was now worried that something has happened to Gandalf.  
  
Not realizing what I was, I had leaned so far back that I fell of my seat and onto the floor. I saw the ring fly out of my pocket, panicking, I reached up to grab the ring, but instead of grabbing it, I let it fall gently onto my finger. That was when everything changed.  
  
No longer was I the room full of drunken men, but a shadowy world where everything that was light was now shadow, and what was shadow was now light. I focused more on my new surrounding and found that I was still the room but every form was in a shadow flame.  
  
Then I someone was watching me. I turned around slowly, only to see a great eye that was wreathed in flame looking straight at me. I heard a terrible voice boom "I see YOU!" Struggling, I managed to pry the ring off my finger. There is sat, panting on the floor when someone grabbed my shirt collar and began to drag me up the stairs and into my room.  
  
-Remember where Pippin said Merry was growing fond of Navalle? That was no hint that this story will become a Romance, cause it won't be a romance fanfic.  
  
Sorry to leave you in suspense but my fingers are getting sore from all this typing.  
  
DON'T forget to review, I'm begging here, please review it! 


	9. Strider and Navalle

Chapter 9 Strider and the leaving of Bree  
  
The moment I saw Frodo get dragged upstairs by the man, I grabbed the first thing that I touched; a broom. I ran upstairs brandishing the broom like a sword, and went crashing into the room where I heard the man talking to Frodo.  
  
"Let him go or I'll-I'll fight you" I stammered. The man just smiled at me and said, "you have courage, but it won't save from the evil of Mordor." This man was tall, wore a dark brown tunic that was covered in dirt and the like, over the tunic was a green cloak covered in the same substance as the tunic. His face was worn but showed that he was in his middle ages; he had dark brown hair that was unkempt and hasn't been washed in a long while. The eyes of this man were light mottle brown, yet showed a great deal of wisdom.  
  
In a wave of bumps and prods, Merry and Pippin came ramming into the doorway cying Frodo's name. Pippin had a chair in his hand while Merry had a candlestick with recently burnt out candles. Even though both were panting hard, both were prepared to fight to the death. "It's alright, this is Strider he was sent by Gandalf" said Frodo pointing at the man.  
  
"If he is truly Strider, then he shall state his real name." I whirled around to see Navalle standing in the doorway. I didn't even hear her come, and by the looks of it no one else heard her. As I looked at her I could have easily mistaken her for an elf, she was so beautiful and yet she seemed fragile somehow.  
  
"Do my eyes deceive me? Am I in the presence of an elven maiden?" the man said. Navalle smiled sweetly at his statement but merely shook her head and said gently, "I am no elf, but a mere lady. My name is Navalle and you are?" " Aragorn son of Arathorn" he replied. She nodded, and walked over to Frodo and rested her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Her gaze did not falter from Strider as she stood there by Frodo but as she told us that it was not safe to stay in this room her whole body just seemed to have an aura in inexplicable beauty. She explained that the Nazgul, or black riders were ever drawn to the One Ring's power, and could feel it the easiest when the ring is being used. With a firm hand she led Frodo out of the room followed closely by Strider and me, and last in this odd assortment of people was Merry then Pippin.  
  
  
  
This young lady whom I had mistaken for an elf, showed wisdom beyond her years, for I have never before come across a maiden who knew much lore about Mordor. I watched her as she led the hobbit down the hall and into another room; she made no noise when she walked.  
  
"Tell me Lady Navalle, why is it that you appear to be an elf yet you are not?" " You are asking a woman who can not answer your question" she replied, " now we must sleep, for tomorrow we must head out, we can not wait for Gandalf." The hobbits only gasped while I was slightly startled by the girl's remark.  
  
With this the girl laid down onto the wooden floor, closed her eyes and immedietly fell asleep. The hobbits followed her example and went into deep sleep. I stood awake and watching for the creatures of Sauron. It puzzled me that a young girl like Lady Navalle could act in many ways like an elf.  
  
Staring out the window, I listened to the rain pouring down, carts being pulled by exhausted horses while their masters yelled for them to move faster. I turned towards the bodies on lying on the floor, I watched their chests rise and fall, while two of them were kicking one another.  
  
  
  
I slept only for a short while. I don't know why I have such a hard time sleeping, maybe it's the dream I keep having, if you could call it a dream. I'm standing in an eternal dark, yet as look I around I spot a small glowing light. I walk towards it. I get closer to it and find that the light is someone or something, but before I can make out whom it is I awake abruptly.  
  
I slowly sat up and looked around, and I wasn't surprised to find that Aragorn was watching me; I looked up at his face and our eyes met. For a moment we stared at one another, but I cut it off when I heard screeches that made my blood run cold. A shudder ran down my spine when I realized what made those screeches.  
  
All of the hobbits woke with a start; Aragorn only looked out into the night. "What are they?" cried Sam " They were once great kings of men, before Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine rings of power. Now, they are his slaves and are ever drawn to the one ring," replied Strider, " we must leave now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know I know, it's a short chapter, but I'll make it to you loyal readers.  
  
Any way it seems to me that Navalle might have some elven blood.  
  
Ok question, do you want her to eventually become an elf or just appear to be an elf? 


	10. The Arrival of Bill

Chapter 10 The Arrival of Bill & the Journey from Bree  
  
(Navalle)  
  
  
  
Packing our bags as fast as we could, we prepared to head out of Bree and make our way to Rivendell.  
  
Strider said we needed a horse but none could be found that were up for sale. Since we couldn't get one we had to make do without one. Flinging our packs over our shoulders, we left the Prancing Pony. Walking along the still mud-covered street, a small gangly hobbit presented him-self to us and said that he had a pony for sale, but it would cost us.  
  
Glancing at the person, I realized who this hobbit was. He was the one in the book who sold Bill to the ranger and the hobbits. I knew that if the history were to go its way, Bill would have to be purchased.  
  
I popped my hands into my pockets and began to fish around; to my surprise there were several of those 2000 gold coins in my left pocket. I showed them to the hobbit, and when he looked at them his eyes lit up with greed. He motioned us to follow him.  
  
Following him we headed down winding roads and paths, up a few hills and down them. All that could be seen was the gray after a storm. Houses dripping wet, and including the few trees that surrounded them. I could clearly hear Merry and Pippin behind me what looked like to be them brewing up some mischief.  
  
Glancing back at the two, they quickly became quiet and started acting like they were innocent. "Oh yeah" I thought, " they're up to something. Oh I hope they have enough sense not to cause trouble with Aragorn in their presence." Yet, of all the times I have seen the movie and read the book, I know that was not going to happen. They just can't resist stirring up trouble. Only thing I could do was give a warning glare to the two incompetent hobbits; they didn't get the hint not cause trouble.  
  
While I was contemplating on what those two were going to do, I hadn't realized that we had arrived at the hobbit's strange home. It is what you would call a run-of-the-mill type of a home. It was once a proud home by the looks of it, but now it was raggedy and wooden planks were sticking out in odd places. There were threes horses and a pony, all of which were nearly starved to death. My heart was immediately swamped with pity and sorrow. "How could anyone treat these animals this way?"  
  
"You can have the pony for three of those gold coins you got there," said the hobbit, "but if you want a horse it's going you even more than a few gold coins." I just glared at this guy, he had the nerve to say things like that in me, and I wanted to knock his sorry block off.  
  
I angrily shoved the coins into the hobbits scraggily hands, and with that he went over and grabbed the reins of the pony and gave them a sharp tug. This resulted in all of us getting rather angry with him.  
  
  
  
(Sam)  
  
I have never met such an indecent hobbit in all my life. I came close to saying rather rude comments at him, but I remembered what Gaffer told me so I kept my tongue.  
  
I took glances at everyone and gratefully saw that I wasn't the only one who the injustice behind this disgusting hobbit's actions. Navalle was on the verge of hitting the hobbit, with her fist clenched tightly, and her eyes glaring at him threateningly she stepped forward and hastily grabbed the reins of the pony away from him.  
  
She gently and lovingly led the pony back to us. She was holding the pony's head in her arms while talking soft, kind words to it. "Well you need a name fella." she said, " How about…Bill?" The pony gave her a gentle nudge in her side letting her know that he liked the name he was given.  
  
Surprisingly she turned towards me and put Bill's reins in my hands and said, "I believe that you should take care of him. Is that ok with you?" I nodded my slowly but surly, still puzzled as to why she had me do this task, but I did not question her.  
  
Coming back to reality I heard the hobbit sneer and mutter something about Bill being nothing but a dumb animal. My angry rose again, but I was not allowed to give him of my mind for the ranger, whom had been quiet this whole time announced that we had to leave at once.  
  
  
  
(Navalle)  
  
We left very quickly, and by the time it was what had to be around two in the afternoon, we had put Bree behind us. Strider pushed on and on with little to no rests at all. It was clearly shown on his face that he was eager to cover as much distance as possible.  
  
Pippin and Merry were muttering if Strider could be trusted, and Sam was wondering where we were heading off. "We are going to Rivendell Master Samwise" Aragorn stated  
  
Sam got really excited and began repeating, "We're going to see the elves!" over and over again. I couldn't help but smile and remember that Sam wanted to see the elves more than anything. I looked at over my shoulder and gave a polite smile to Sam, who returned the favor.  
  
We walked on; with me listening to the hobbits chatter their hearts away about the best pipe weed in the Shire to talk about how Gaffer is doing. Smiling once again, I looked to the sky and stared at the swirl of white upon blue that made up the sky for today. I decided that it was time to recite one of my favorite poems.  
  
I walk on and on  
  
Where my feet take me  
  
Is their decision  
  
My spirits are high  
  
Courage is in my veins  
  
I have hope  
  
Dreams guide me home  
  
It was a short poem, but one of my favorite poems. Aragorn looked back at me with an interested look on his face. His eyes told me his answer to the poem; he liked it. "That was a lovely poem" I heard Sam say, "where by chance did you hear it?" " I not sure where I heard it Sam" I replied. "Strange where did I hear it?" I said to myself, "come to think of it I do not even know who wrote it."  
  
Night was coming and the ranger said that we had to make camp. We set up camp in a clearing with black trees surrounding us. The crickets were chirping away while nightingale was singing his sad song. A fire had been started, I stared deeply into it listening to it crackle and pop occasional tinder pieces. A strange urge came over me all of the sudden to look at the Lord of the Rings book, so that's what I did.  
  
I unzipped my pack and went digging around in it, when I finally found the book, I propped the book on my lap and opened it. I went flipping the pages looking over the thousands words that swept through my eyesight, but one word caught my attention on page two twenty three. I looked down the page, when I found the word my eyes went wide and I let a loud gasp which caused everyone to look at me. There on the page was my very own name.  
  
Now you why I called chapter 1 "The Finding of the Book", also that poem is MINE so don't go and steal it please. Remember her dream in the last chapter? Just remember it ok? I'm trying to do something original with the plot.  
  
*Yanlica is begging that you review her story* 


	11. Who I am

Chapter 11 Who I am  
  
(A/N: now its going to get interesting, just read and you'll find out why this is a little different but somewhat original.)  
  
(Navalle)  
  
I sat there staring off into space, my breathing was ragged; I could not move. "Why? Why did it have to be me? Me, of all people I have to wind up in a place that couldn't exist, but does. Now my name is in the friggin book!"  
  
I felt a worn hand place itself on my shoulder. I looked up warily to find Aragorn looking at me with his eyes filled with concern. He asked me what was wrong but I didn't answer him. He couldn't understand this situation that I was in. I take my gaze elsewhere only to find the hobbits looking at me with the same concern. I felt my lips tremble; I was going to cry.  
  
I threw myself to the ground, and began to cry. Tears streamed down my face while the others tried to comfort me. I whimpered, I sobbed but still the pain that I was feeling was still there, if not worse.  
  
I lift my head to see a pair of deep, fathomless blue eyes staring straight into mine. Startled I leapt to my feet a little faster than my legs could handle. My legs gave out from under me, I hit the ground; everything went black….  
  
  
  
The dream that I had came back, but now instead of an eternal darkness; there was a tree. It was cast in some kind of light, but I looked long and hard at the tree. It leaves were shining like gold, whilst it trunk was as pale as the moon on a winter night. It stood alone, yet it stood proudly; I walked towards it.  
  
I stopped short, looked down and found I was dressed in the most elegant dress that I have ever seen. It was a pearl y white with a neckline that ended right before the cleavage would have appeared, this exposed my sleek collarbone. It flowed from my waist and covered up my feet, which had no shoes on whatsoever. The sleeves were soft and made up of something so soft that it felt like silk at a quality that was never achieved by mankind. Lining the dress were gold leaven patterns much like the tree's leaves. I saw my long brown hair flow down to my waist and realized that it was braided as well.  
  
I reached a hand to my head and felt my hair, it was soft and smooth and gently covered my pointed ears-pointed!?!? That could not be right, but I traced on of my fingers over one of them and found that were indeed pointed. This could only mean one thing but I still could not believe it; I was an elf.  
  
I was aware that I was unconscious, but the dress, the ears and the tree seemed so real. The tree!! I knocked myself back to what reality I was in. The tree was not alone anymore; I was now surrounded in a golden forest. My ears perked up, they picked up a voice singing a soothing, pleasant melody.  
  
I spotted in the midst of the gold, a woman bathed in light walking towards me with a warm smile on her face. She had to be the fairest woman I had ever laid upon. Her long blondish-gold hair waved down her back and caressed her hips. Her white gown (similar to my own) brought the fairness and perfection of her frame. With skin like cream, eyes greener than the grass, she opened her arms when she reached me, and gave me a gentle hug.  
  
"Dear child, it has been many a year since I last laid my eyes on you." Puzzled I break the hug and just gawk at her. She smiled and continued talking, " Now, I must introduce myself, my name is Galadriel. This might be hard for you to hear, whether you believe it or not, but you are my daughter. I cannot explain now how you are my daughter; I will not be able to hold you here in the Lothlorien for much longer. All I can tell you is that I will be waiting for you when you dream."  
  
With that, Galadriel became hazy then soon enough she disappeared, the forest was melting away, being replaced by the night in the clearing where I originally was. Lying on my back I saw that I was wrapped up in several cloaks that were far too small for my "5'11" height. The others were near-by, but hadn't noticed I was now awake, so went and contemplated what I had been told in the visionary Lothlorien.  
  
(Frodo)  
  
I hadn't meant to scare her the way I did, but I guess things just happen. My gaze wonders over to where Navalle is resting, I watch the gentle rise and fall of her chest while her hair hugs to her side.  
  
"Sam" whispered Strider, " go and see if the girl is awake." Sam slowly rose to his feet and quietly checked to see if was she indeed awake. We all watched anxiously as Sam checked, we all saw him look at the girl and say "Good morning" rather loudly.  
  
Navalle stood up from her resting place and propped her stare towards us and gave us a weak but reassuring smile. Strider nodded his and told us to start packing our thing for we were heading out as soon as possible.  
  
After the ranger's statement, he went to check up on Navalle, while the rest of us were busy stuffing and prying things into our bags. Merry and Pippins thing kept falling out in a heap until Sam explained what they were doing wrong.  
  
Once everything was packed and was checked over, we once again headed out for Rivendell. Navalle stayed throughout the day and by the time night had come; she was the first to fall asleep. I still couldn't help feel guilty for what had happened the previous night, but when I dared a look at her, she was dreaming peacefully. I smiled and began to wonder what she was dreaming.  
  
  
  
You want to know something? Out of all the LOTR fan fictions in have read not ONE has been a self-insertion where Galadriel was the mother of O/C.  
  
Anyway please review 


	12. Visionary Dream

Chapter 12 Visionary Dream  
  
A/N: to forewarn you this chapter is an explanation for the whole Galadriel/Navalle thing but chap 13 will be about soon.  
  
(Navalle)  
  
She was there again when I dreamed; only she was now wearing, strangely, a pair of jeans and a shirt that had "spoiled" on it. I asked why she was wearing and how, she told me that she wanted to make me more comfortable by wearing the clothes from the world I've always known.  
  
"Now, child," she said, " it is time I tell you about your origins. Your father is Celeborn, you were born during the Last Alliance." "Then how is that I lived in modern world?" I asked, she smiled once again at me and said, " Modern world? Interesting that you would call it the modern world Navahinlel." "Navahinlel is my elven name?" I replied dazzled by such a beautiful name. She nodded and continued on " Navahinlel means wind walker to the elves but to the race of men it means Navalle. No w lets continue about your past, shall we? I nodded my head eagerly. " During the time when you were born, the threat of Sauron invading Lothlorien left Celeborn and I to make a drastic choice; we had to send you away."  
  
A single tear flowed down my mother's face, but I still wanted to know how I was sent away. Galadriel must have sent my anticipation so she continued on, "Dear child, I'm considered to the most powerful sorceress in all of Middle-Earth, I used the power that is contained within me to open a portal to a world in which you be safe. The parents you know in this world are your foster parents whom adopted you and raised you like one their own. It took in that world you were mortal but here you have the choice to be immortal if like."  
  
I was shocked by the last part. "Me, immortal? I now know who I am rather what I am, and I have the choice to become immortal and live my life as an elf? That would be nice, I mean my parents, my real parent will always be with me, but right now I would like to meet my father."  
  
"If that is what you want then you shall," said a voice in my head, which I recognized to Galadriel's. In the distance, I saw a man with long straight blonde hair; he was wearing a emerald green tunic with matching leggings, which revealed the strength in his arms, legs and well the rest of body. He appeared to be quite puzzled, but when he spotted Galadriel and me his puzzlement was replaced with happiness. He walked briskly towards with smile that matched the one Galadriel first wore when I saw her for the very first time.  
  
He reached in no time, and pulled me into a very long but welcoming hug. He broke the hug and grasped me gently by my shoulders, smiling the whole time, when he finally spoke; he spoke with a kind loving voice.  
  
"My sweet, dear Navahinlel, oh how I prayed to see your lovely face again." He pulled me into yet another hug; which lasted longer than the first. There we stood talking about all the things that I have once experienced but do not remember.  
  
Galadriel told me that when she had sent me to the other world that I was stripped of immortality, my memories, and my age was reduced to a mere human child of one year and was placed in an adoption center. Celeborn added a few things such as a very fond memory of me getting a little cocky with a wasp's nest, which resulted in me having a fair amount stings all over my body. I looked at my dad with a smile, but couldn't laugh along with him for I did not remember this ever happening.  
  
My mother saw this and told that my memories would gradually come back to me. She also told that she would send a message to Rivendell asking Elrond to brew a phial of immortality if I chose right now to become an elf.  
  
I sat down on the cool grass, thinking long and hard about this. "A life of immortality as an elf is what I have been offered, but should I take it? If I do I will always be part of one I originally was." I made my decision and stood up to my elven parents my answer. I opened my mouth and said…  
  
  
  
BUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I just had to leave you loyal readers at a cliffhanger!! So what do you think is her choice? Please don't try to change my mind for I have my decision for the next chapter. Anyway don't forget to review. Also whoever keeps sending me those flamed E-mails please stop, flames are no good with me for when it comes to flames, I have a heart of stone. Try as you might you E-mail flamer but you will NEVER succeed!!!! 


	13. Endless Decisions

Chapter 13 Endless Decisions  
  
  
  
Yes was my answer to my elven parents. Hugging one another they smiled at me. "Soon you shall revert to your elven form" Celeborn said happily. Even though I said yes, I still wanted to know if I ever was going to see my foster parents. You shall see them again said my mother's voice in my head. I smiled at her, glad that she knew her desire to see her foster parents again.  
  
"Ah. The change has already begun" replied my sumptuous father, "Your hair has lightened" Reaching up with my hand, I gingerly grabbed a piece of my hair and brought to my eyes. Indeed it was lighter shade, no longer light brown but a dirty blonde.  
  
I looked up at my parents, but they were no longer there, they had faded away. In a rush I was brought back to the campsite from which I could see that the Hobbits had fallen asleep around me. Smiling at my discovery of my actual parents; I leave the campsite to enjoy the trees around me.  
  
Walking along slowly, I could the wind and the trees whisper to me. It was a serene night, the moon shone down amongst the gray trunks of the trees, while the wind sang a song that none from the race of men has ever heard. My fingers traced the edges of my ears gently; they have become sensitive, now that I possess elven ears. I walked for so long in the calm of the forest, which the sun was beginning to peep over the horizon; I headed back to camp.  
  
Aragorn was waiting for me, by the look on his face; he knew what I had been doing last night. He took one more stare at me before he went to wake the Hobbits. Moving silently, he approached each Hobbit, and poked each one with tip of his boot; only Frodo awoke. I smiled sheepishly at the ranger, for a better way to wake them came to my mind; I was going to sing. My favorite song from Enya came to mind, and with that I began.  
  
Mat it be an evening star  
  
Shines down upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true  
  
You walk a lonely road  
  
Oh! How far you are from home  
  
Mornie utulie  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantie  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
May it be the shadow's call  
  
Will fly away  
  
May it be your journey on  
  
To light the day  
  
When the night is overcome  
  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornie utulie  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie Alantie  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
  
  
When I had finished, I found to my enjoyment that the four haflings and the ranger were staring at me thunderstruck. Chuckling at the sight of Pippins half way open mouth and Merry's dazed but dreamy expression made me say a comment that made both made them blush furiously.  
  
After my little singing escapade we headed out once again. The Hobbits were none too keen on traveling the set amount of miles that Strider had planned for us too walk, but I didn't mind. Humming as I walked, I got queer looks from the tired travelers ahead and behind me; they couldn't see why I was happy. Realizing that none knew what Galadriel had told me, I then decided to break the news to them the moment we got to Amon Sul.  
  
The air around us was cooling down; bits of snow could be seen scattered about the wilderness. It wasn't much of a help that the sun was blocked from everyone's view, which resulted in the temperature dropping to a point that even me, a girl from Maine, was shivering.  
  
Slumping there feet behind Aragorn and me, the hobbits were muttering something about Elevenses, it hit me as to what they were talking about. The hobbits were hungry once again, which is not a surprising thing, considering that they eat at least seven meals a day, not counting teatime. A solution to their predicament came flashing into my mind.  
  
Flinging my pack around to the front of end of me, I began frantic search for the bag of tootsie rolls that I surprisingly haven't touched. Trying to avoid the nine-millimeter Caliber in my pack, my hand rested upon the plastic bag of the sweet, brown candies. I grabbed a handful of the candies and flung them back to the Hobbits. Bewildered they took them; Pippin was the first to try.  
  
Chewing the candy slowly, his eyes widened the moment he tasted it. He popped a few more into his mouth; he ate these quickly. At Pippins example, the other three also ate the candies rather quickly as well. I began to laugh at the amusing sight of the hobbits eating Tootsie Rolls, but I stopped when Strider called back to us that we had finally arrived at Weathertop. I looked to where the Tower once stood; it was not inviting at all.  
  
  
  
I am so sorry that it so long for me to post this but my network for Internet was seriously not working right, but I promise to get Chap 14 up as soon as possible to make it up to you loyal readers. Yes, Frodo will get stabbed by the Morgul blade, but which elf do you want to show up? Arwen or Glorfindel? Please don't forget to review cause I live for reviews. 


	14. Strike of Weathertop

Chapter 14 Strike of Weathertop  
  
  
  
I am SO sorry that this took so long to post loyal readers, but as I said in my Animoprhs/LOTR fic, my parents took my precious computer away.  
  
  
  
Desolate. That was the word for this dreary place. The sun west setting quickly, casting a crimson cloak over the old watchtower. A once proud tower did, at one point, stand there, but all that was left was a crumbling ruin.  
  
Piles of stone and twisted metal lay about the dead hill. Stumbling over the hidden debris of stones and bramble, we made our way the to the entrance of the place. Clinging my cloak to my body, I followed Strider and the Hobbits to a sheltered area. As the Hobbits slumped to the ground, Aragorn took a long, hard look around the bleak landscape.  
  
Following his gaze, I too look around. Celeborn was correct about me reverting back to an elf, for my vision has improved just above its normal standard. Middle-Earth, this place, was so much more enchanting than I imagined it to be. Rocky hilltops, now in shadow of the setting sun, poked from the ground every once in the while, grass was now dead and covered with patches of snow, foretelling the coming of winter; in the west were the trees of an unnamed forest.  
  
I heard the hobbits slump to the ground in relief; smirking I look back at them. It was kind of hard to believe that these four would become heroes, with that drifting on my mind, I now remembered what would happen to all of them; especially Frodo. My smirk fell from my face, replaced by an over-running gloom. Frodo, dear Frodo, I wish that I could tell all that will happen next, the pain and misery you will suffer, everything.  
  
"What is the matter?" asked Sam. I smiled weakly and replied that I was thinking about my home. A twinge of guilt hit me then, I did not want to lie to them, but what was I going to tell them? That Weathertop was where Frodo is to get stabbed by the Morgul blade?  
  
Now feeling the exhaustion I possessed, I proceeded to the quickest resting spot I could; it was next to Pippin. Laying down on the hard ground, my thoughts drifted to future events. "After Frodo gets wounded, we are supposed to make a run for it, Glorfindel should find us and helps get the poisoned Frodo to Rivendell. Glorfindel places Frodo on his horse...then what?" I racked my brain for the answer, but I came up with a blank. Panic swarmed over me. "Why can't I remember what going to happen next!? WHY!?" I scurried my thoughts to the Council, but I drew up a blank there as well. Confusion crashed upon my shores in a ramming beating, but still, with all my rational thinking, the memories of the book I knew so well were fading. It hit me then, the BOOK!  
  
Getting up, I grabbed my pack, thrust my arm into it and searched for the book. upon finding it, I flipped to the pages where the Amon Sul event was to take place...it was a blank. No words covered the pages of this part of the book or anywhere else past this past it. It was like the story was being rewritten. Placing the book back into the pack, I lay down again; with my thoughts plummeting me into the land of dreams.  
  
  
  
I awoke to the merry crackling of small fire, lazily getting up, I find Frodo resting only a few feet away, while the other three haflings sat around the fire; Aragorn was nowhere to be seen. Stirring from his sleep, Frodo rolls over , only to find his companion sitting joyfully by a fire.  
  
With a cry, Frodo was up in flash, attempting to put the fire while crying "Put it out you fools! Put it out!". The other three were annoyed by his antics, until they heard the cry that made all our eyes go wide with fear. Looking out into the dark, I saw the approaching figures of the Nazgul; my heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Swords out!" I cry, while I pulled my guns from my fanny pack. With their swords clanging against their sheathes, I then herded them into the very heart of the tower. My heart racing, my muscles quickly beginning to feel like jelly, we reached an open area of the tower, with wizened old men statues surround the outer rim.  
  
Spinning round slowly, my panicked mind kept wondering where Aragorn was. The Hobbits put their backs together while looking out into the fear- stricken night. With my mind playing tricks on me, I began to think the statues were the Nazgul, but that was the way it was until one came slinking in from the shadowy night.  
  
Only a squeak emitted itself from my panicked mouth; it was enough for the Hobbits. All four slowly turned around to look into the face of fear itself, their legs nearly gave out from under them. I brought the security of my guns to mind, I gave a very weak smirk as I aimed and fired.  
  
  
  
(Aragorn)  
  
Walking cautiously in the depths of the night, I made my way back to the camp. My mind brooded over the next course of action after Rivendell, but I was quickly brought back to reality by a loud and terrifying blast coming form the old watchtower  
  
Dread came over me, knowing now that the Hobbits and the girl were in mortal danger. With no further prodding, I pulled my sword from its sheath and ran towards Weathertop as fast as my legs could carry me.  
  
  
  
(Navalle).  
  
The lead Nazgul screamed in rage when he was hit by the bullet, this caused the others to hesitate; but not for long. Drawing out their pale and ghastly swords, they slunk forward together slowly, forming a semi circle around us.  
  
Raising the gun again, I fired another round into a rider. As the gun bucked back into my hand, the shot Rider screamed a heart-stopping scream. Two broke off from the group and proceeded towards me. Backing away from the approaching Nazgul, I fired another round into one; this only provided more screaming.  
  
Backing up even more, I saw Sam get flung out of the way by the lead Nazgul. Merry and Pippin went shoulder to shoulder in hopes of defending Frodo. Raising their small swords at the Nazgul leader; he did not hesitate flinging the valiant Hobbits out of the way.  
  
Looking back, I saw that two Nazgul who had been approaching me with intimidating slowness now had all of their attention on the small Frodo. Firing yet another round into the body of one, I had hoped it would distract them for a moment, but now, they didn't even let a scream; every bit of their attention was focused on the frightened Hobbit.  
  
  
  
(Frodo)  
  
With my heart racing, I backed away from the horrid creatures, stumbling and falling in the process . The ring, the ring was now so heavy and I was trying with all my will to resist the temptation to put it on; the temptation won out.  
  
Slipping on the ring, the darkness of Weathertop disappeared in shadowy flame. If I thought the Nazgul were Horrid to look at before, it was nothing to what I saw now. Nine ghostly men stood about me, with skin pulled tight over their once proud features. With black pits for eyes, remnants of crowns upon their heads, and flaming black cloaks about them, they were the very essence of fear.  
  
The Nazgul nearest to me reached out with his skeletal hand towards the ring on my hand, whilst my hand involuntarily traveled upward. a wicked smile came over the creatures face, for it saw its success near. I struggled with the ring's will, but I won, barely.  
  
Pulling my hand to my chest, I stared the Nazgul with a frightened defiance. His lips curling into a snarl, the nearest brought his blade, pulled it back and rammed it into my left shoulder. The ice cold steel pierced my skin, muscle and notched the bone. A scream of pain flung from my throat and echoed into the shadows of the ring's realm.  
  
"FRODO!" a voice called, but all I saw was a flame. A flame so bright, so...clear, that this gave me the will to pull of the ring and melt back into the world I knew. 


	15. Revalations

Chapter 16 Revelations  
  
A/N Enjoy! Also I kind of screwed up on Navalle's elven name, it's actually Navadriel. I'll fix that in the other chapters.  
  
  
  
(Frodo)  
  
A cold stinging pain my shoulder was what the Nazgul had given me. It was a pain I have never before experienced. I saw the others standing over me, watching me with growing concern.  
  
"He has been stabbed a Morgul Blade. He needs elvish medicine." I couldn't make out who had said it, my head was buzzing and a dark was threatening to consume me. Feeling myself getting lifted off the ground I looked warily at each of the now darkening figures, my eyes fell upon a light, a ethereal light; so beautiful.  
  
The light was coming from something…no…someone. Straining my eyes, I could make a out face, a fair face. Who was it? It was…the world darkened to where only the light was visible, I caught a glimpse before the dark took me, and it was Navalle.  
  
(Navalle)  
  
Dawn rose to see a group of frightened and running people that day. Strider announced that if Frodo did not get the medical attention he needed, all would be lost for him. With our hearts racing and our feet running, we made full speed towards Rivendell. My head swam with confusion, fear and concern, I silently prayed for someone to come and help us.  
  
None of said a single word or made a sound, even Bill did not make his usually snorts and whinnies. The screams of the frustrated Nazgul could be heard not far behind us, the pounding their steeds hooves and clanging of the armor the Black Riders were wearing made run us non-stop.  
  
All day we ran under the cover of a snow-ridden and fearful forest and Frodo got worse and worse by each passing moment. He slipped in and out of consciousness, his skin was quickly becoming cold and clammy and his once inquisitive blue eyes were nothing now but a pair of empty bluish- white orbs.  
  
On we went and still Strider pushed us trying to cover a much distance as possible. The weather was getting progressively worse. Huge dark gray clouds loomed over while the wind bit at our faces and chilled us to the bone.  
  
I heard the other hobbits pant and stumble over the forest debris while to keep up with Aragorn and myself. Looking back, I looked at the tired hobbit; they were on the verge of collapse. Sighing, I slow down to allow them to catch up. Steadying my pace with theirs, I whispered to them.  
  
"How are you doing back here?" I whispered to them, all three gave me cryptic looks as their answers. "I don't know much longer I can keep running." Pippin said solemnly as he gazed up at me with tired eyes. I gave them an encouraging smile before I ran back to the ranger.  
  
As I approached, the ranger looked back at me, narrowed his eyes just a little, as though he was trying to get a better look at me. He gazed at me for a while longer, before he turned his attention back to where he was going.  
  
  
  
Night had finally come, and thankfully, Aragorn had told to make camp. Slumping to the ground and laying my head upon the cold earth, I prepared to sleep. Before I could even close my eyes, Strider stood gazing down at me.  
  
"I need to talk to you," he said. Slightly puzzled as to why, I followed him to a tree little ways out of the camp. He sat down and leaned against the trunk of tree, crossing his legs he looked up at me and said, "It seems to me, that you have lied to me."  
  
"How so?" I replied, knitting my eyebrows in confusion. "Though," he said, "I didn't notice it before, but you, lady, glow with the ethereal light of the elves." I widen my eyes little, realizing now, that he must suspect me to be an elf. I sighed; it was now or never. Running my hand through my hair, my fingertips brushing over my elven ears, I looked straight at Aragorn, whom, now had both of his eyebrows raised.  
  
"So…you are an elf." Aragorn whispered more to himself than me. With my mind screaming that I should tell him, I flop onto the forest floor and gaze up at the stars, smiling at their beauty, I planned on telling Aragorn right here, right now.  
  
"Aragorn," I started, gazing up at him, "Do you know of the Lady Galadriel?" He nodded. "Well, you might find this hard to believe, but, the Lady Galadriel is my mother." The look that crossed upon the rangers face would be one I would never forget.  
  
"How can that be?" He asked with tone of surprise in his voice, I looked up once again, and paused before I told him. "She said that during the time of the Last Alliance, she had sent me to another world in order to protect me from the evils of the Dark Lord. Well I really don't know how exactly I made it back here, but Galadriel also told that I would start reverting back to my elven form."  
  
Sighing with relief of having that told, I get up from my spot under the tree, look at the ranger, whom had his eyes closed and was deep in thought. Looking up, I wondered what was in store for me.  
  
"Strider," I said slowly, " I think we best discuss this when we are in Rivendell." A long pause insinuated before I got his reply, "Indeed we should, and might I ask what your true name is? I smiled, looked towards the sleeping hobbits and said, " My elven name is Navadriel." 


	16. Arrival of an Ally

A/N YEAH! FF.net is working! New chapter!  
  
Chapter 16 Arrival of an Ally  
  
By morning we were continuing our journey. By my request, Aragorn swore he would not tell the Hobbit my secret until I was ready to tell them. Shifting my pack to side and fidgeting with the strap, I glanced nervously at Frodo. He did not look well at all, even though I was an elf, there was nothing I could do about it. My heart wrenched every time I heard him whimper and moan. Even though Bill was carrying Frodo upon his back, including our entire luggage, he did not mind the extra weight of the hobbit. I was glad to see that Bill had gained weight and his health was returning quickly, he even took an extreme liking to Sam. Sam in return, had come to love the gentle pony.  
  
Hearing the screeches nearby sent a shiver up my spine, I glanced around in search of the foul being, and thankfully they weren't in sight. Upon hearing one of hobbit squeak in fright, I turned around to see Pippin looking as though he was going piss his pant from fear. Turning my head back around, I saw an even thicker patch of wood up ahead. I frowned bemusedly and silently screamed in frustration. "Will these woods ever end?" shifting my pack from my sore right shoulder to left, and sighing heavily, I leaned gently against Bill to check up on Frodo.  
  
I placed my hand on his forehead, only feel not warm skin, but skin as cold as ice. I pulled my hand away and looked at Frodo with concern and worry. "What if we didn't make it in time to Rivendell? What if" Bill snorted to get my attention and flicked his at me. I gazed into his loving brown eyes and actually read what he trying to tell me in them. He was concerned too, and he "told" me not to worry so much, he had a feeling that Frodo would be all right. Smiling at the pony, I wrapped an arm around his neck and whispered to him. "I trust your judgment Bill." Turning my head to the sky, I prayed that we would make it through this. The sky was gloomy, set with dark gray clouds that threatened to dump and endless sheet of cold rain on us. A cold snappish wind bit at my entangled hair and sent yet another shiver through my body. All the trees around groaned and murmured of the coming winter; snow could already be seen spotting the landscape. Breathing in deeply, I relished in the feel of the cool clean autumn air enter my lungs and come out as a vapor of mist. Now I waited for this day to pass.wait.for hope.  
  
  
  
The day passed in slow motion, afternoon was only now settling upon us. I could hear the hobbits groan in exhaustion, I could only give them a sympathetic smile. I was used to traveling for days on end with little rest breaks, I silently thanked my foster father for taking me back packing in Montana. To the delight of the hobbits, Aragorn called for rest to catch our breaths. Pippin literally threw his pack to ground and just collapsed to the ground without mind that his collided with a large rock. I gave small chuckle when Pippin muttered, "ouch" after hitting the rock, merry just rolled his eyes. Sam quickly walked over to Bill, and with my help, we gently set Frodo down.  
  
After tucking Frodo up with my cloak, I proceeded over to where the watchful ranger stood guard. He turned his head when he heard me coming. He smiled just a bit and motioned for me to stand next to me. Smiling just a bit and motioned for me to stand next to him, settling myself on the right side of him, I allowed him to speak first. A period of silenced ensued between us, but I waited still. In the process of waiting I became aware of things around me. Gazing intent fully around, I watched for any movement from around or in the trees. Snow weighed some of the leaf-covered branches, while a squirrel or a rabbit occasionally darted between the lines of the trees. The groaning of the trees was clearly heard, they protested about the snowing them down. A snap of a twig came from behind and snapped my head around to find that Merry was holding the pieces of a broken the twig in his eyes. Merry looked up at me and smiled sheepishly when he caught my annoyed glare.  
  
"What now." I had begun to say but cut of when I heard something.hoof beats. "Aragorn" I hissed, " something or someone is headed this way. Taking all precautions, the ranger ordered the hobbits to grab their things and go hide into a thicket that stood to my left. Without hesitation, the three scared hobbits snagged their pack and went scrambling into the thicket. Strider swept past and walked up to Frodo who lay gasping on the ground. Picking, the hobbit in his arms moaned and let out a quiet scream. Looking down at him, strider whispered some words to Frodo, which calmed the wounded hafling. Looking at me, the ranger gave the look, "take him" before placing Frodo in my arms. Nodding in understanding, I run after the hobbits and into the thicket.  
  
I watched Aragorn unsheathe his sword and stood facing the approaching hoof beats. I held my breath, waiting for the heart-stopping screech that expected to come or the feelings of dread overwhelm to me; neither came. I wasn't sure if should have been glad at this or not, but I suspected that if it was a Nazgul, he was doing well at being quiet. I could the oncoming horse but I did not see it. I heard the neigh of a horse.but it didn't sound evil like the horses the Black Riders rode. In fact, it sounded like a horse should sound, and from the depths of the woods came a huge and beautiful white. Upon this horse was a person clad in a silver-white tunic and leggings, strapped to this person's back was gorgeous white bow. I let out a sigh of relief when Aragorn sheathed his sword again.  
  
As the stranger and his horse came into view, I was shocked frozen. This was no man but an elf! A tall and handsome elf he stood regally upon his horse. His white-blonde seemed to shine in what little sunlight came wafting down through the trees. Eyes of green that was watchful but full of wisdom, and showed he had seen many a year. He possessed nimble but strong looking limbs. Cream-colored skin that was without flaw or any signs of his true age, he halted his steed with a single light tug on the horse's mane. His horse was proud and tall, with a glossy white coat and with a mane and tail that held no mats or tangles. The horse wore no reins or saddle, which didn't surprise me considering that elves rode horses bareback. The rider smiled when he caught sight of Aragorn.  
  
"How do you fare Strider?" said the elf in tone that seemed that he was on business. "I am well Glorfindel," replied Strider, "though one of my companions has been wounded by a Morgul blade" The elf Glorfindel frowned at the news and said, "Where is he?" Aragorn turned around flicked hand at us to come out. Cautiously and one by one we left the thicket slowly. Sam was the first and was in awe of the elf, with his jaw slack and eyes wide he gawked at Glorfindel. I stopped for a moment and thought for a moment. "Glorfindel? That name sounds familiar" Shaking my head, I repositioned Frodo in my arms and stepped only seconds after Merry.  
  
Glorfindel watched each and everyone of us come out of hiding with small smile on his, his smile increase to amusement at Sam's expression. Merry and Pippin took a quick interest of their feet and were grinning like idiots. I didn't want to know why they were grinning at all. Glorfindel spotted Frodo in my arms and his smile was cleared from his face. His eye looked upon him with concern and for a moment he kept his gaze there. After what had to be a minute, Glorfindel brought his gaze up to his up to my face. He took one look of my face and nearly fell of his horse in shock.  
  
"N-Navadriel?" he asked me stuttering and correcting his position on his horse, "is that you?" I widened my eyes at him as he stared at me with look of disbelief clearly written on his fair face. Shuffling my feet I replied, "I do not know you but my elven name is Navadriel" All three of the hobbit just gawked at me, Pippin stooped low with his jaw dropped. Looking at him I saw he was staring at my face, no, my ears. Reaching up I placed my hair over my pointed ears and it was my turn to grin sheepishly at them.  
  
"You're an Elf!" squealed Pippin as he wagged a finger at me, his jaw still dropped. I couldn't help but bark out a laugh. "Yes, Pippin, I'm an elf. Please believe me that I didn't know until recently, also pull you jaw up" I laughed even more when he complied and blushed just a bit at the tips of his ears. I heard Glorfindel clear his throat to get my attention; I peered up at him. He closed his and rocked gently back and forth his on his horse while placing his hand under his chin. It was with out doubt that he was deep in thought, but what he was thinking, I didn't know.  
  
"You know who your parent are?" asked Glorfindel with his still closed. Sighing I replied to him with a "Yes". He nodded once again, opened his eyes and dismounted. "Come," he said," we can't tarry here, the Nazgul, are not far behind" Walking over to me, he gently grabbed Frodo from my hands and placed him upon his horse's back. For the first time in two days, Frodo looked up with his clouded eyes and looked straight at Glorfindel. The elf warrior placed a hand on the hobbits shoulder and spoke some words that I didn't understand, but it sounded beautiful and musical. "Let's us go." Said Glorfindel leading his horse forward, with us trailing behind him.  
  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! For payment please click the purple button below and give a review. Next chapter soon to be up give me your thoughts on this chapter. 


	17. Departure of Frodo

A/n so sorry this took so long but I had an early B-day party and I went on a family trip. And to any who have B-days coming up or recently celebrated (that means you Archer) Happy Birthday!!!  
  
Chapter 17 Departure of Frodo  
  
Two days passed with company of the elven warrior, and silence pursued us relentlessly. I exchanged a few words with Glorfindel, but they were soft spoken and quickly said. I stared down at the ground, ignoring the side- glances Pippin and Merry occasionally gave me, while Sam scowled at them for their rude behavior. Nothing matter much to right except Frodo's well being, he was after all, a dear friend to me. I had no 'dream contact' from my mother since Amon Hen, and I began to get worried.  
  
I remembered a few things about Middle-Earth, and the book in my pack wasn't helping. I had the feeling that at one point, I knew more than I did now. If I concentrated hard enough I would get some names and a few images like Mirkwood, Gondor and Rohan, but otherwise, I didn't know much else. My mother had said that I would remember my past life but so far, I got no such luck at all. I growled silently in frustration, for the Glorfindel seemed familiar but I couldn't quite place where I've heard it before. Tossing my dirty-blonde hair back, I walked on with my thoughts to ponder over.  
  
(Pippin)  
  
I still could what had happened over the last few days. Frodo, injured by those horrible Black Riders, and if he doesn't get to Rivendell in time, he'll be lost to us. Now, Navalle, an elf, now that was a shock, it was kind of strange that her lightened up and she became more light-footed. I thought might have been dyed like some of Hobbit lasses do back in the Shire. In the case of her light-footedness, I thought that she had just picked that up from Strider, being the fact he walks almost silently, but I was mistaken yet again.  
  
My ears picked the sound of Frodo moaning in pain, and squirmed in concern, though I did not think I was anywhere near as concerned as Sam was, nor Navalle. Sam was a dear and faithful friend to my cousin, and I wouldn't be surprised if he would jump off a cliff if Frodo asked him to. My stomach growled in protest for missing elevenses, all I could do about was take the rumblings and hope that we would stop soon. Merry nudged me in the side to get my attention. Looking at him questioningly, I wondered what he wanted.  
  
"Mind telling you hungry stomach to be quiet?" he said quietly with an amused smirk on his lips, but his eyes contained fear and worry in their depths.  
  
"What can I do about Merry? I'm hungry." I stated while crossing my arms and glaring at him, waiting for a reply. He gave me no reply; he turned his head towards Frodo and sighed. I frowned; I looked down at my feet and the frozen ground and fidgeted with the hem of my shirt. I didn't know how far we from Rivendell, but I hoped it was near, I don't know how much longer Frodo could hold out. We trudged on through the gloomy forest until night came to swallow us up into it black grip.  
  
(Navalle, dreaming)  
  
I walked amongst the golden branches of the Lorien dream world. I smiled when I caught sight of my mother. It widened to a grin when I saw her wearing a pair of white hip-hugging jeans and a black T-shirt that had a Japanese anime character with purple hair, blue eyes, a line for a nose and a mouth that was barely visible. I was thankful that I wasn't wearing a dress, even if I was fond of dresses. Glancing down at myself, I smiled when found that I was wearing my favorite pair of jeans and my shirt that had the American flag on it.  
  
"Navadriel," said my mother with a smile on her face, "finally I'm able to see you." she frown at this point, "but only for a short time." She sat down, cross-legged on the grass and patted the ground beside her, motioning for to sit beside her. I flop to the next to her. Sighing to my self, and gearing my self up for the questions I was about to ask her, I open my mouth to speak.  
  
"Mother," I begin looking at her straight in the eye, "may I ask you as to why my foster father's guns came along with me for the ride back to Middle- Earth and why does Glorfindel sounds so familiar?" She closed her eyes sighed, nodding her head up and down.  
  
"I expected you would similar question sooner or later," she began quietly, with her eyes still closed, "I am not sure exactly why those things you call guns came with, much as I can't tell why, when you were a baby, that some Mallorn leaves and your crib went with you when I sent you to that world." She stopped a moment to look at me before continuing, "the reason why the name Glorfindel sounds so familiar is that when you were about a hundred or so, you met Glorfindel when he came to Lorien for a visit." She smiled at me and spoke up again, "both of you became friends. Often you two could be found riding through Lorien in the early morn." I couldn't remember anything of that, but I wished I would remember it soon. Looking at my mother, I found that she wasn't there and that the forest had faded away, leaving me in the dark.  
  
I awoke with a start, before even getting up; I heard screeches and hoof beat near by. Jumping to my feet in alarm, I saw Glorfindel run past me with his bow in his hands. The white horse was retreating off in the distance, my heart quivered in fear as the Black Riders came crashing through brush and chased after Frodo. I pulled my handguns out of the holsters, took aim, and fired. The blast had become painfully loud to my elven ears, and definitely by the looks of it, Glorfindel thought the same way. My shot had struck the lead Nazgul, but the rider took no notice of the new hole I had placed in his foul cloak. I watched with fear as the creatures disappeared into the dawning horizon after the injured hobbit.  
  
"Navadriel!" cried Glorfindel. Snapping back to reality, I look at him with a dazed and frightened look on my face. "Come on, we must hurry!" nodding dully, I bend and grab my pack and run after the hobbits, Glorfindel and Aragorn.  
  
Ok people, I'm not going to post the next chap unless I get at least five reviews. Ok? 


	18. Arrival and Memory

Chapter 18 Arrival and Memory A/N Hey hope you like the next chap people. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed!  
  
  
  
We ran on after the Nazgul and Frodo, not knowing if the hobbit was ok or not. My breath ragged, and legs aching, I hopped over a log with my back pack bouncing off my back. I heard a yelp from behind, looking back, I saw Pippin sprawled on the forest floor. Stopping, I jog over to him, grab his arms and pulled him to his feet. Nodding his thanks to me, we continued on.  
  
Glancing at Glorfindel, I watched him, he had his bow out, just expecting something to jump out and attack us. Jogging my memory, I recalled that only five of the Nazgul had followed Frodo, now, where were the others? As if on cue, I picked up the sound of more hoof beats, and from the line of trees to our right came the other four and with their swords drawn, they approached us. Aragorn pulled out his sword, the Hobbits followed suit, while I drew out my handguns from their holsters. Taking aim, bringing the barrel to the lead Nazgul's head, I fired.  
  
As the handguns bucked into hands, the Rider shrieked as the heat from the bullet caused his cloak to catch fire. Glorfindel gave me a quick nod, before letting loose an arrow. The arrow struck a horse on the neck, but because of the armor the corrupted horse had, it only pierced the skin. The arrow fell out when the horse shook its body, leaving behind a small red wound. I took the hint at Glorfindel's example, and as much as I didn't want to, I aimed for the wounded horse. Before I could fire at the horse, one of the Nazgul screeched, pulled on the reins of its horse and took off, the others quickly followed.  
  
I glanced at Aragorn, whom looked a little tired. He sheathed his sword and began to inspect a bite a horse had given him. The hobbits flopped to ground, threw their swords to the side, all three had wounds varying from small cuts to a gash on Pippin's forehead. I walked over to Pippin and began to inspect the gash. It wasn't deep. I opened one of the pouches on my fanny pack, in hopes of some bandages. To my utter surprise, I found some gauze, ban-aids and a small bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide.  
  
"Ok hold still Pip" I said while opening the bottle and pouring some on a piece of gauze, "this will sting just a bit, but it will clean the wound." I placed the soakened gauze on the gash, Pippin winced and took a sharp intake of breath, but he kept still. Holding the gauze on the gash, I get out the largest band-aid I had. Removing the gauze, I open the band- aid, took off the white pieces covering the sticky part, and placed it over Pippin's wound. Standing up, I took a look at my handi-work. I smiled when Pippin tenderly placed a finger on the band-aid.  
  
"What is this thing?" Pippin asked me questioningly, looking up at me with weary eyes. "It's a type of bandage," I explained to the curious Hobbit, "the edges of it have a sticky substance, so it will stick to your skin, while the cloth part covers the cut" Pippin nodded at and closed his eyes, still breathing heavily from eshaustion.  
  
"We will rest for awhile then keep on going," said Aragorn as he leaned against a tree looking at the four of us, "Rivendell is within a few hours walk from here.Hopefully Frodo will have made it there by then." Dropping my pack to the ground, I quickly followed suit after it. Opening up my pack I pulled the bag of Tootsie Rolls and began to nibble on one. Looking up at Glorfindel, I saw him staring at the bag of Tootsie Rolls. His was face was void of any expressions but I knew he was curious what the Tootsie Rolls are. Rolling my eyes I tossed him one.  
  
Just as he caught the piece a candy my mind wondered to something else, some other...time. I remembered being Lorien, the sun was slowly rising into the sky as I stood next to my white mare, Asaki. I swept the brush in my hand down her back when my ears picked up a near silent sound. Looking behind me, I found Glorfindel next to his own horse, bent down, he looked as though he were searching for something. Going back to my work, I realized what he was looking for; the brush I had. Rolling my eyes, I whistled to him and tossed the brush to him.  
  
"Navadriel? Navadriel?" I shook my head to clear what was without a doubt a memory of my old life, and brought myself back to reality. Blinking a few times, I looked around to find everyone was staring at me. All three hobbits looked concerned. Bringing my gaze to Glorfindel, I got up and motioned for him to follow me over to a nearby group of trees. I leaned up against a tree and took sudden interest of brown dead leaf on the ground next to my feet.  
  
"What is wrong?" Asked Glorfindel with concern etching his voice. Looking up at him, I smiled weakly and answered him.  
  
"Nothing terrible, more or less something good" I answered sitting down and looking up him, "thought you like to know that I have remembered something from my past life" He looked relieved and inquired about what the memory. I began to re-tell what I had remembered. He smiled and chuckled lightly when I finished.  
  
"I seem to remember that I did not catch that brush you had tossed" he said still chuckling, "safe to say, that it hit me on the head" I smiled regardless that I didn't remember that part of the memory, but I still found it funny. We didn't get to speak again for Aragorn called for us. Getting up from the ground, I head back to the other's with Glorfindel walking next to me.  
  
Gripping my pack, I walked onwards as the light of the day began to fail. We were now walking along a path high above Rivendell. I constantly looked downwards at it, along with the Hobbits. Only an hour ago, an elven scout had informed that Frodo was under Elrond's care. I was relieved to know that he was being tended to, but I still worried that it might be too late.  
  
I couldn't see Rivendell clearly but from what I could see, it was far more beatiful than I ever imagined. The roar of a waterfall could be heard nearby, songs from fair elven voices wafted up from the valley below. It was wonderful to hear, it seemed to blend in with the trees below, they looked as though they glowed, and glowed brighter when a new voice joined in. I saw the silver shimmer of water near the rock edge, the pale moon was just beginning to appear in the crystalline water.  
  
Down the path we went, the hobbits entranced by what they were seeing, Aragorn looking around hopefully while Glorfindel remained impassive. I myself, was content to just enjoy what surrounded me. With a small smile playing on my lips we came to a stop at a huge golden gate gaurded by several elves. Glorfindel called up to them, and soon enough, the gates opened and we passed through. 


	19. Watching and Waiting

So sorry this took so long to post peeps.please thank Jaqen for getting me in gear to type this up.  
  
Chapter 19 Watching and Waiting  
  
The moment I walked through the gates, a group of elves was waiting for us. Amongst them was an Elven lady; surpassing any beauty of any person I've seen. Her eyes watched us with a serene calm and a knowing glint. With a small flick of her wrist, she turned around with us trailing behind her.  
  
I nearly giggled at the sight of the three Hobbits acting like bunch of codfish due to the sight of the elf. Strider, on the other hand, was looking at her in an intent manner. What exactly was going through his mind, I hadn't the faintest clue. Flicking my gaze upwards at the sky, I watch the moon slowly rise into the sky.  
  
Down a path we went, trees of silver in the pale moonlight, waved their branches in the wind, and fallen leaves scattered about our feet. Rivendell, I was in Rivendell. I smile inwardly at the thought. Clenching the sleeve of my shirt loosely in my hands, I watch with awe as elves, their features set mystically aglow, pass by me, singing in a beautifully haunting manner. I look ahead of again, my eyes resting upon a house, exceeding my wildest dreams.  
  
The Last Homely House.  
  
My mood turns solemn and worried as my thoughts turn to Frodo's well being. I knew Elrond was doing everything he can, but still, I get over the fact that he might be lost. Praying for Frodo's safe recovery, I walk the last bit of the path to the Last Homely House.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* It was bad, real bad. Elrond had told us that there was a large chance that he wouldn't pull through. He suspected that a piece of the Nazgul's blade had broken off when Frodo was stabbed. I watched as he tried his best to heal Frodo. Frodo's skin was pale, his eyes fluttering at an almost impossible speed, and he lay there gasping. I couldn't bear to see him like this. But I was going stay there for as long as possible. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hours have passed, I could tell, as I woke up rather stiffly in the chair I was sitting in. Taking a glance around the room, filled by the light of the rising sun, I was the only one besides a sleeping Frodo, who was in the room. Stretching my complaining limbs, I get up slowly, shake away the drowsiness, and walk quietly over to the bed.  
  
I looked down at Frodo, smiling in relief as he rested peacefully. Some color had managed to come back into face, and I was glad. Watching his chest slowly rise and fall steadily, I sit down carefully on the edge of the bed, and continue to watch over him.  
  
"He won't wake for at least a day or so." A voice said from off to the right. Bringing my head up, my eyes fall upon the Elven lady from earlier. Nodding my head, I continue yet again to watch over the sleeping Hobbit.  
  
"May I ask to who you are?" I asked, my gaze never leaving Frodo. "My name is Arwen" She replied quietly.  
  
Looking out the window to my left, I watch with a small smile as several fallen leaves of various colors, swirled around the air outside. The mountains that surrounded Rivendell were tall, somewhat jagged in appearance, topped of with caps of snow. I couldn't see it, but I heard the waterfall roaring the edge of the cliff, and into the water below it. Looking down, I watched small groups of elves walk along the well-made paths. Cocking my head, and closing my eyes, I listen to the birds sing happily. I open my eyes after a few moments when I hear footsteps approaching. Turning around, I watch Strider enter the room.  
  
"Lord Elrond would like to speak with you." was all he said.  
  
" And we can also finish that conversation you and me started." I finished for him, getting up from the bed. Taking on last glance at Frodo, I follow Strider out of the room.  
  
I walk down the hallway, following behind Strider, and Arwen behind us. With my eyes firmly placed looking at the ground, I walk through several parts of the house. All three of us said not a word; the tension between us was more of a speechless silence. Sighing inwardly, I go down a flight of steps, and glancing up for moment, I nearly stopped at what I saw.  
  
A library.an incredibly vast library, multitudes of leather bound books of all sorts with was placed neatly on shelves that touched the ceiling. Looking from left to right, spotting desks with parchment and bottle of ink upon them, chairs, and even more shelves of books. Windows were placed in between each of the shelves, giving the place a sense of calm. Impeccable wooden floors lined the whole place, and in the middle upon a huge table was a gigantic map of Middle Earth, done in great detail. I heard a light chuckling from behind me; it was then that I realized that I had indeed stopped. Turning around, I faced an amused Arwen. Smiling, I told her I had a fondness for libraries and books.  
  
We went into different section of the library, kind of like a small study. Inside sat four people. Elrond was seated next to Gandalf, deep in conversation. Glorfindel was there, sitting quietly next to a light-haired elf I did not recognize, let alone know. Arwen walked past me and went over to Elrond. She said something to him, but I did not know what. Elrond looked up and straight at me. He gestured for to take a seat next to the unknown elf. The unknown elf just looked at me and then at Elrond.  
  
"So, this is Navadriel?" asked the elf as looked at me again.  
  
"Yes, this is Navadriel." Replied Gandalf. The elf furrowed his brow in confusion.  
  
"She does not look the same." He said quietly, looking down. I decided to speak up just then.  
  
"That is because I am still reverting back to my Elven self." I said glancing down at the floor and back again. The elf nodded his slowly, his eyes telling me that he was deep in thought.  
  
"Navadriel" Said Elrond as he stood up, "Let me introduce you Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood Forest."  
  
Cliffy.sorry peeps but I have to end it here, my stomach is beginning to ache from lying here on the floor (my computer is on the floor, go fig.). At least I managed to post this after what? Four months? Jeez.so sorry about that. 


	20. Conversations and a Letter

A/N me again, I'm trying to post more often, so PLEASE enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 20 Conversations and a Letter  
  
I smile kindly at Legolas as he was introduced. He nodded his head slowly and smiled back. Watching him, now with a name, he seemed a little familiar. Knitting my eyebrows, I make up my mind and asked him.  
  
"Do....did....I know you?"  
  
"Yes" was his reply, "before you were sent to different world. We were friends of a sort."  
  
"I see." I paused; I was at a bit of a loss for words. Upon hearing a throat being lightly cleared, I turn my head towards the sound. Gandalf had stood up, gazing at me intently; as if he knew something I did not. Questioning confusion must have shown up on my face, because Gandalf immediately began explain several things to me.  
  
" Child, I know not many things have been made clear to you, but now, I am to explain a few things. First off, the moment I saw your face in Bag- End, I knew who you were. I sent you along with the Hobbits, hoping that you would run across either Aragorn or I. The exact reason that you were sent to a different world was that Sauron suspected that your mother had one of three Elven rings; he planned to capture you and use you to get the ring. Fearing for your safety, your mother gathered all the energy she had to cast a spell to put you out of harms way."  
  
I felt gratitude towards my mother's actions for my safety. Smiling faintly, I thank Gandalf for his explanation. With a slight knowing twinkle in his eye, he sat back down. It was then that Elrond spoke up.  
  
"You mother sent me a letter, informing me that you have decided to revert back to Elven form. The phial she mentioned is more like a brew that will revert you completely to you original Elven form. It take me a few days to have it ready."  
  
"When I do revert completely, what will I look like?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.  
  
"You will have hair lighter than Legolas'," replied Glorfindel, "your eyes will be a bright emerald green. If I remember correctly, you should stand only an inch or so higher than you are now. You'll have light skin, with a faint golden touch to it, and an angular face like your mother's."  
  
Smiling to myself and nodding, I look down at the wooden floor. I listen to the conversations going on around me. They were mostly discussing things about the ring and myself. I looked up when I felt a light tap on my shoulder.  
  
There stood Legolas, peering down at me.  
  
"Want to get out of here?"  
  
Giving a slight nod, I get up and follow the blonde elf out of the room.  
  
(Glorfindel)  
  
I leaned towards Elrond and whispered into his ear.  
  
"I believe we are going to have a repeat of their antics again." Elrond watched the two walk out of the room and smiled gravely.  
  
"Yes, I remember how evasive those two used to be."  
  
(Navalle)  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked Legolas. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. Now I was really wondering where he was leading me. He went down a flight of stairs, with me trailing behind, absently looking around at the various statues placed somewhat randomly downstairs.  
  
"The archery range is where we are headed." He replied, going out a pair of decorated oak doors. The sun's rays floated down through trees and onto the path that led into the forest surrounding Rivendell. Legolas chose the path and quickly went up a large chestnut tree. Coming to the base of the tree, I look up only find Legolas nowhere in sight.  
  
Watching the tops of the tree, I saw leaves rustle momentarily before a something landing behind me. Whirling around I came face to face with Legolas; two pairs of bows and quivers filled with arrows were slung over his shoulders. Smiling at me again, he turned around and kept walking.  
  
"Now, let's see if you still remember archery."  
  
I stopped. "Remember? What do you mean? Remember?"  
  
Turning around, he looked at me. "You and I used to be the best archers in Mirkwood and Lorien."  
  
"Not the mention the two most elusive elves Middle Earth had ever seen."  
  
Looking to my left stood Glorfindel, leaning against a tree, watching us with an amused glint in his eye. Legolas shuffled on his feet, smiling sheepishly. I look back and forth between the two, confusion building.  
  
"You and Legolas, I recall, would often 'evade' certain things; like that one autumn festival." Said Glorfindel casually, a smile now on his face. "Your father, Legolas, was quite angry with you."  
  
"Yes, I remember that quite clearly." Said Legolas, seemingly trying to shake the memory of the incident. I mentally shrug, and patiently tell myself I would remember this in due time. In the meantime, I sat and began to listen to various remembrances that Glorfindel had of the evasiveness of Legolas and I.  
  
"How about the time you and Navadriel snuck off during the summer festivities, so you two could go horseback riding all around Lorien? Or, how about the time you two supposedly disappeared one morning in Imladris, only to find you two swimming by the waterfall later that day." I watched Glorfindel happily list even more tidbits of our adventures. I smiled, watching Legolas weakly tried to explain some instances. It was then that Arwen appeared.  
  
Arwen smiled as Glorfindel and Legolas rambled on. not once noticing the appearance of the Elven maid. With a quick flick of her hand, Arwen motioned me to follow her. Stretching my legs, I stood up, using my hands for balance, I follow Arwen back on to the path leading back to the oak doors. Going inside, Arwen led me to the nearest chairs. Sitting down in one of the chairs, Arwen in the other, I calmly wait for her to say something.  
  
"I believe we have much to discuss about, aunt."  
  
(Glorfindel)  
  
I held up my hand to quiet Legolas the moment I noticed Navadriel was nowhere in sight. Glancing up in the trees, making sure she hadn't climbed one, I failed to find her. Giving Legolas a questioning glance, silently asking if he knew where she went off to, but he only shrugged. I smiled to myself.  
  
"Looks like Navadriel evaded us Legolas."  
Hope you like this chap, so sorry about it taking so long, I had no inspiration what-so-ever. Also, tell what you think of this. I'm planning on using it in the fic, but where exactly, I don't know yet...  
  
O' dear child, what has hurt you so?  
  
Your silver tears wetting the earth.  
  
Hair of strung gold with lost glitter.  
  
Hands clenched over a mourning heart.  
  
Sobs of your teary grief echo all around.  
  
Please child, tell me what makes you cry.  
  
Watery blue orbs watch a baleful sky.  
  
Clothes whipping behind you, crying.  
  
Your pain screams silently to all.  
  
Child, dear child, dry your tears.  
  
Let thy light guide you peace.  
  
Hope is still with you crying one.  
  
Your life still holds on for you.  
  
Dear child, all is here for you. 


End file.
